Todo por una poción
by Harryherms
Summary: CAPÍTULO 14 SUBIDO. Nunca imaginó que una poción pudiese causar tantas cosas. Él perdió su memoria.. Ella se enamoró de una ilusión... Harry
1. El regreso a Hogwarts

Hola a todos! Este es mi 1º fic y lo estoy escribiendo con mi hermana y una amiga. Trata de las parejas HARRY Y HERMIONE (como prinicipales) ademas de muchas otras, aunque empiece con parejas del todo lo contrario...

Bueno, los dejo leer.

Saludos!

Capitulo1: "El regreso a Hogwarts"

Ese año, en la sala común de Gryffindor se hallaban cuatro jóvenes:

Uno era ojiverde, con el pelo negro azabache y ojos verde esmeralda, quien para muchos era el elegido y el niño que vivió: Harry Potter. A su lado se encontraba su mejor amigo, un pelirrojo, alto y flacucho: Ron Weasley. A estos los acompañaba una castaña de pelo enmarañado, que miraba fijamente al pelirrojo: Hermione Granger y también había una joven con el pelo del mismo color que el pelirrojo, abrazada al brazo de Harry: Ginny Weasley.

"Y pensar que toda esta historia comenzó el año pasado, cuando sin importarme quien nos viera, la besé." Pensaba Harry con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro, acariciando el pelo de la colorada.

Mientras tanto, Hermione miraba embobada a Ron, quien se había percatado de esto, ya que su cara estaba del mismo color que su pelo.

Ron, que trataba de disimular lo más que podía, no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente, al verla como ella se ruborizaba.

Así estuvieron unos minutos, hasta que la sala fue interrumpida por otra alumna de Gryffindor, Evanna, quien era amiga de los chicos allí reunidos, y que al ver a Ron de esa manera mirando a Hermione y que ésta le devolvía la mirada de la misma forma, se le puso la cara tan roja, de tal forma que cuando habló su voz sonaba con mucha ira:

Buenos días- dijo con voz cortante- bueno… me voy, ah! Por cierto, los busca el profesor Dumbledore.

Muchas gracias por avisar Eva- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa en forma de gratitud, pero al ver que ésta no se la devolvía, se le esfumó de repente.

Evanna salió tan rápidamente hasta que se perdió por el fondo del retrato de la dama gorda.

CONTINUARÁ

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado!! Se que es un poco cortito...pero preferí hacerlo corto, para tener más capitulos. ¿Qué tendrá que decirles Dumbledore?... mmm...jejejejej

Bueno, nada mas. Dejen sus reviews!


	2. El pedido de Dumbledore

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola a todos! Aquí estamos con el 2º cap. Es un poco más largo que el anterior. Me encantó como quedó! En realidad, se que no tendría que decir esto, pero es la verdad! Jejejejeje

Bueno, espero que les guste.

Por cierto, cambié el titulo, les gusta? Déjenme sus opiniones!

Con respecto a las parejas, ya van a cambiar! No se preocupen, lo que pasa es que el fic comienza así, pero luego…..bueno, mejor me callo y los dejo con el fic.

Saludos!

harryherms

Capítulo 2: "El pedido de Dumbledore"

Los 4 gryffindors salieron de la sala común.

Harry iba de la mano con Ginny y Hermione y Ron cada tanto se miraban.

Al llegar a la gárgola que daba lugar al despacho del profesor, se encontraba el director esperándolos.

"Ranas de chocolate" dijo, y la gárgola comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

Al ingresar en el despacho, el profesor Dumbledore saludó a los chicos:

"Buenos días. Les dije que vengan a mi despacho porque tengo algo muy importante que decirles:

Harry, sabes muy bien que ahora que cumpliste tus 17 años, la protección que tu madre te dio, se ha reducido bastante, debo decir, y ahora estas más expuesto a los poderes de Lord Voldemort."

Los amigos no se estremecieron ni nada por el estilo al escuchar el nombre, ya que estaban más que acostumbrados a oírlo.

Sin embargo, el director prosiguió como si nada:

"Sólo quedan 6 meses para terminar el curso, y en éstos deberás entrenarte mucho en la materia de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, porque te será de gran ayuda." Suspiró y siguió diciendo ahora mirando a Ron: "Señor Weasley, usted deberá acompañarlo a todas sus clases, sólo por si ocurre algún improvisto."

Luego les sonrió y les dijo: "Señor Potter, señor Weasley, si tendrían el amable favor de dejarme a solas con las señoritas Granger y Weasley"

Éstos se miraron y luego miraron a las chicas, que con suma tranquilidad asintieron con la cabeza.

Ron y Harry se despidieron y se fueron rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Cuando salieron, el director les dijo a las chicas seriamente:

"Necesito que presten atención a lo que les voy a decir, no puede haber ninguna falla..."

Mientras tanto, en la sala común, dos amigos jugaban al ajedrez mágico por enésima vez.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que dejaron a Ginny y a Hermione con el director y no volvían.

"¿Crees que les haya pasado algo?" preguntó un preocupado Ron, que cada cinco minutos miraba el reloj de la sala.

"No, no les ha pasado nada, estoy seguro" respondió Harry, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

En ese momento se abre el retrato de la dama gorda y por él ingresan dos muchachas, una pelirroja que al parecer estaba muy apurada y una castaña que parecía muy nerviosa.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Harry mirando como su novia corría en dirección al cuarto de chicas.

"mmm…. Nada, nada amor" respondió Ginny, con un dejo de nerviosismo en su voz.

"Hermione, ¿qué te sucede?" pregunta un confuso Ron, al ver que la castaña tomaba enormes libros llamados _"El arte de las pociones" "Pociones, pociones y pociones"_ e _"Ingredientes para las pociones más difíciles de crear"_ entre otros.

"Nada" respondió ésta "voy a estar en la biblioteca hasta tarde, no me esperen" y sin decir nada más, salió de la sala común.

Los jóvenes se miraron, lanzándose miradas de confusión y preocupación a la vez, pero cómo ya era tarde, decidieron que lo mejor sería irse a dormir, ya que seguramente mañana se decidirían a contarle lo sucedido.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de las chicas de Gryffindor, una colorada buscaba en su armario ropa que ponerse, mientras se decía así misma: "¡Porqué a mi! ¿¡Por qué?!"

Se puso unos jeans apretados y una remera de modal escotada.

Bajó a la sala común, y fijándose de que no estuvieran ni Ron ni Harry salió del retrato y fue a hacer lo que Dumbledore le había pedido.

"Que mi familia me perdone, que me perdone" se decía una y otra vez.

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca, una castaña leía velozmente un libro de pociones llamado "_El brebaje más complicado de hacer"_. En un momento se detuvo en un lugar que decía:

_AMORTENTIA__: Poción para el amor que hace que una persona se enamore completamente de otra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

"¡Justo lo que necesito!" pensó la castaña, y siguió leyendo:

_Es sumamente poderosa, y su período de creación abarca 4 horas. _

_Para crearla se necesita:_

_1.Pluma de ave fénix rojo._

"mmm…. Fawkes!" pensó Hermione

_2.Piel de serpiente "Boa Pitón"_

"muy fácil, fucsia con sabor a fresa.

"Honeydukes, ahí venden todas estas cosas" se dijo la castaña. "Hoy empezaré a formarla y mañana empiezo con el pedido de Dumbledore"

Y dicho y hecho, la castaña comenzó a juntar todos los ingredientes, cosa que no le resultó muy difícil, ya que Dumbledore la ayudaba.

CONTINUARÁ

¿Les gustó? Si, ya se que falta explicar lo que les dijo Dumbledore, pero todo a su debido tiempo….jejejejeje

Quiero aclarar que los libros son nombres inventados por mí, al igual que la poción amortentia (Ésta se nombra en los libros, pero los ingredientes son inventados por mi)

Bueno, dejen sus reviews!

Saludos!

harryherms


	3. El inicio del plan

hola a todos! bueno, aqui estamos con el 3º cap de la historia, llamado "El inicio del plan".  
espero que les vaya gustando! aca ya se empiezan a notar algunas parejas...pero igual todavia falta muchoo! jejejeje

grax x sus reviews! sigan opinando q me encanta saber que opinan! estoy abierta a todas sus opiniones!

saludos

harryherms

Capítulo 3: El inicio del plan.

Eran las 3:30 de la madrugada cuando una joven castaña ingresó en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Traía el libro que había encontrado en la biblioteca, "El brebaje más complicado de hacer", y una pequeña bolsa.

Dejó las cosas en el escritorio y fue a buscar su caldero. Cuando lo trajo se sentó y comenzó con el preparativo.

"_Primero va la pluma de fénix... listo" _pensaba mientras la echaba.

" _Ahora la piel de serpiente... puajj, nunca me gustaron estos bichos. listo." _Se dijo así misma.

-Y ahora para terminar, el colorante con sabor a fresa – dijo con voz audible, y cuando lo echó un delicioso aroma le indicó que había terminado.

Perfecto, dentro de 4 horas estará preparado totalmente para utilizarlo.

Dicho esto, limpió lo que había ensuciado, vertió la poción en una botellita de vidrio, guardó sus cosas y se fue rumbo a su habitación de prefecta.

"_Espero que todo salga como Dumbledore lo pidió" _pensaba mientras recordaba todo lo que Dumbledore le había dicho...

-----FLASH BACK ----- 

Cuando salieron los chicos, el director las miró y les dijo seriamente:

-Necesito que presten atención a lo que les voy a decir, no puede haber ninguna falla...

Las chicas asintieron con un poco de preocupación.

-Cómo he dicho anteriormente, Harry está mucho más expuesto a los poderes de Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Ya no se puede confiar en nadie. Es por eso que quiero que ustedes hagan este trabajo y nadie más.

-¿Qué trabajo profesor? – interrumpió Hermione, que le ganó a la pelirroja en preguntar.

-Ahora les iba a decir señorita Granger – respondió Dumbledore con su característica voz amable – Necesito que ustedes saquen información a algunas personas que creo tienen relación con Voldemort o sus secuaces. Éstas son el señor Draco Malfoy y Seamus Finnigan.

-¿Seamus Finnigan¿Está seguro del todo profesor? De Malfoy me lo creo, pero Seamus?- preguntó Hermione, sin creer lo que oía.

-No, no estoy seguro del todo, y es por eso que necesito su ayuda. ¿Están dispuestas a hacer el trabajo?

-Si profesor, todo sea por Harry- respondió Hermione.

Ginny estaba tan pálida por todo lo que había dicho el profesor que sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-Excelente- dijo el profesor, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué tenemos qué hacer? – finalmente dijo Ginny, que por fin se había animado a hablar.

-Usted se encargará de sacarle información a Draco Malfoy: deberá hacerse su amiga y pasar más tiempo con él.

-¿¡¿¡¿ CÓMO¿¡TENGO QUE ESTAR CON DRACO MALFOY?! – saltó Ginny, sin darle crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

-Si, señorita Weasley, pero es hasta que usted le saque la información necesaria para saber si es un espía de Voldemort.

-Es-está b-bien, p-pro-profesor. – dijo Ginny temblando de ira – lo-lo in-ten-ten-taré.

-Muy bien señorita Weasley, me alegro de que así sea – dijo el director con una amable sonrisa en el rostro – Y usted señorita Granger, deberá juntarse con Seamus Finnigan, pero como ya es compañera del señor, el nunca le responderá nada que usted le pregunte, ni siquiera con Veritaserum, ya que Voldemort seguramente tomará medidas de prevención, pero no todas, por suerte.

-¿Cómo que no todas profesor¿A qué se refiere?

-Me sorprende señorita Granger.- Le sonrió y dijo - Paso a explicarle¿Qué es lo único que Voldemort nunca tendrá? AMOR, amor señorita Granger, ya que es algo en lo que nunca tendrá control, por lo que usted deberá utilizar algún hechizo o poción para que el señor Finnigan se enamore de usted, y así sacarle información.

-Pero profesor, yo no podría hacer eso sabiendo que... bueno, está bien, lo haré. "_Todo sea por Harry"_ pensó.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Se acostó en su cama, y mirando al techo dijo:

-Todo sea por Harry.

Y sin más, se quedó dormida.

----------------------------------------------

A las 4:00 de la madrugada, una pelirroja ingresaba al cuarto de chicas.

Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

" _¿Cómo pudo ser¿Cómo pudo pasar?"_ Se decía una y otra vez.

FLASH BACK 

Al salir de la sala común fue a hacer lo que Dumbledore le había pedido.

"_Que mi familia me perdone, que me perdone" _Se decía una y otra vez.

Al llegar a la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin, Ginny encontró lo que estaba buscando: allí estaba Malfoy, con sus dos amigos grandotes, Crabbe y Goyle.

-Malfoy, necesito hablar contigo. – dijo Ginny cuando llegó a donde estaban ellos.

-Ohhhh, miren quien está aquí, la pequeña de los Weasley, vaya sorpresa- dijo Malfoy con una asquerosa sonrisa.

-Malfoy, no estoy para bromas, necesito hablar contigo urgentemente.- le dijo Ginny _"Más vale que este idiota me escuche" _pensó

-Está bien - dijo Malfoy con un bufido – Crabbe, Goyle, vayan que ahora voy.

-Sin decir nada, los enormes amigos de Malfoy (que parecían 2 mamuts) se perdieron de vista al atravesar el relato.

-¿Qué necesitas Weasley?- preguntó Malfoy con un tono de voz agresivo

-Aquí no te lo puedo decir, vayamos a los terrenos del lago.

-¿A los terrenos del lago¿No será una trampa, no?

-No, claro que no "_Aunque no sabes como me gustaría que así fuera" _

-Ah, entonces vamos, pero más te vale Weasley.

Los dos emprendieron camino a los terrenos del lago.

Una cálida noche reinaba en el lugar, y ya habían varias estrellas las primeras estrellas.

Ginny señaló un hermoso roble que estaba iluminado por la luna para que se sentaran.

Al llegar, Malfoy dijo:

-Y bien Weasley¿qué quieres?

-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante...

-Te escucho pero apúrate que ya son las 2:30 y está muy oscuro...

-¿Y?- dijo Ginny, acercándose más a él, aunque eso le diera un profundo asco- Por lo menos no estás solo...

-Si, ya lo sé – dijo Malfoy mirando con mayor detenimiento la ropa de la pelirroja, de la que no se había percatado- Pero estoy cansado, y me gustaría regresar asi no le sacan puntos a mi casa.

-Está bien. Lo que quiero decirte es que olvidemos nuestras rivalidades y hablemos como personas civilizadas, a pesar de que tú y mi hermano no se puedan ver, porque a mi me hace mucho daño... _"Por Dios, que cursi!" _

-¿Qué quieres decir Ginny?- Por fin Malfoy la había tratado por Ginny y no por su apellido.

-Quiero decir que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y quiero que pasemos más tiempo juntos... – dijo acercandose más a él. _"Que mentirosa que soy!"_

-¿Encerio me lo dices?- le dijo Malfoy con una voz que Ginny nunca había escuchado en su vida por parte de él, acercándose mucho más a ella, tanto que Ginny podía escuchar su entrecortada respiración.

-Si – dijo ella, que sintió un hermoso calor recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Entonces, Malfoy hizo algo que ella creyó que nunca iba a hacer: la besó.

Ginny al principio se sintió muy incómoda, pero al pasar los minutos se sintió en el paraíso. _"Qué bien que besa este chico... Por Dios.."_

Al separarse por la falta de oxígeno, Malfoy rompió el silencio que los invadía:

-Perdona Weasley – y salió corriendo.

Ginny no pudo decir nada, porque aún estaba pensando en el maravilloso beso que Malfoy le había dado.

FIN FLASH BACK 

Se puso el pijama y se acostó en su cama.

"_¿¡¿Cómo pudo ser¿¡¿Cómo pudo pasar?!? Pero lo peor de todo fue...que me gustó. En realidad me sentí como en el cielo. ¿Cómo puede ser que besa tan bien?" _pensaba Ginny.

"_Mejor me duermo, aunque mañana voy a tener que buscarlo para seguir con el plan."_

Y sin decir nada más, se durmió, en un profundo sueño que trataba de todo lo que le sucedió con Malfoy.

CONTINUARÁ


	4. La poción

Nota de la autora:

Hola! aqui estamos con el 4º cap de la historia! me encantó como quedó! aca ya se empiezan a ver cosas de mi pareja favorita...jiji

espero q les guste! muchas gracias por sus reviews! ahora se los respondo.

saludos y disfruten!

harryherms

Capítulo 4: La poción. 

A las 6 de la mañana, una castaña estaba en su habitación vistiéndose y maquillándose.

"_Espero que Seamus me perdone por esto, pero todo es por Harry"_ pensaba.

Buscó en su armario algo que ponerse y encontró una falda beige que le debía llegar hasta las rodillas y un liviano y hermoso sweater blanco escotado en V, además de unos hermosos zapatos blancos con poco tacón que hacían juego con el conjunto.

Cuando se terminó de cambiar, se miró en el espejo, se dio unos últimos retoques y luego asintió dándose la aprobación así misma.

Fue hacia el escritorio dónde la noche anterior había dejado la botellita con la poción y se dio cuenta que le faltaba algo.

-Necesito poner algo que me represente a mi, porque sino puede ser que se enamore de cualquiera – dijo – ya se, con un cabello bastará.

Dicho esto, se cortó unos 2cm de su cabello y los echo dentro de la poción.

Luego se sentó, agarró un trozo de pergamino, una pluma y tinta y escribió con una delicada letra, la que sólo sabía hacer Hermione Granger:

_**Para Seamus…**_

Cuando terminó, agarró la botellita y salió rumbo a la sala común.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio de los chicos, un moreno de ojos verdes acababa de levantarse. Eran las 7 de la mañana, pero se había levantado por culpa de otra de sus pesadillas.

En ésta, estaba Ginny, que le decía que quería dejarlo. Había sido tan real, que Harry creyó que nunca más se despertaría. También estaban Ron y Hermione, muy sonrientes y alegres, que querían decirle algo

Harry, Hermione y yo tenemos que decirte algo…- dijo Ron – Estamos de novios.

Harry en ese momento de su pesadilla, no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa que ni siquiera salió, porque no supo como ni porque había sentido una terrible furia contra Ron, por el hecho de que estuviera con Hermione. Sintió como le hervía la sangre, y le hizo recordar cuando vio a Ginny besándose con Dean el año pasado, pero ésa era otra historia.

"_Basta Harry, basta" _se decía así mismo "_Fue sólo una pesadilla"_

Entonces se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione colocaba la poción en un lugar visible, para que Seamus pudiera verla.

"_¿En el piso?... no, alguien puede pisarla… ¿en el sillón?... no, puede caerse… ¿en el escritorio?...mm...Puede ser, aunque es un lugar muy visible…bueno, no importa, en el escritorio"_

Luego colocó la botellita en el escritorio junto con el trozo de pergamino que había escrito la noche anterior y se escondió detrás del sillón, para esperar al que en muy pocas horas estaría completamente enamorado de ella.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al salir de la ducha, Harry se vistió poniéndose lo primero que encontró, y sin decir más bajó a la sala común.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_¿Harry¿Qué hace acá?" _se preguntaba Hermione, pero sus dudas fueron resueltas cuando vio que su mejor amigo se sentaba en el cómodo sillón rojo de la sala común de Gryffindor. _"Seguramente vino a tomar aire fresco" _pensó.

Harry estaba sentado, recordando esa pesadilla, hasta que olió un aroma tan hermoso y delicado… un aroma a una extraña mezcla de tarta de melaza, a palo de escoba y a algo floral que había olido en La Madriguera.

"_¿De dónde viene este precioso aroma?"_ se preguntó, hasta que vio en el escritorio una botellita pequeña de la cual se emanaba el aroma que lo tenía embobado, pero que tenía una tarjeta.

"_¿! Harry¿Qué está haciendo?!?" _se preguntó Hermione, intentando salir de detrás del sillón, aunque era en vano.

Harry leyó que la tarjeta decía: _**Para Seamus**_…, pero pensó que si tomaba un poco no iba a pasar nada. En ese momento, abre la botellita y comienza a beber.

-HARRY NOO!! – gritó Hermione, pero ya era tarde.

Harry al beber ese maravilloso líquido, sintió como si la felicidad le embriagara el alma.

Se sentía tan bien que no podía parar de tomarlo. Al terminarlo, lo dejó en el escritorio y en su mente no había nadie más que una persona que para él era hermosa en todo sentido: exterior e interiormente. Ella era su universo, su pasión, su luz, su razón para vivir, ella era su VIDA. Ella no podía ser otra persona que Hermione Granger.

Harry en ese momento se percató de su presencia de detrás del sillón y fue a ayudarla a salir rápidamente.

Cuando sus ojos esmeraldas encontraron a los castaños de ella, Harry quiso que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante para poder observarla durante el resto de su vida.

Hermione, que rogaba interiormente que la poción que ella había hecho estuviese mal, aunque ella sabía que era imposible, le habló con la voz más calmada y tranquila que pudo sacar:

-Harry¿te encuentras bien?

A Harry, esa voz le pareció la más hermosa que nunca haya escuchado y le respondió:

- La verdad que no lo se… pero lo único que sé ahora, es que tu estas muy hermosa.

Hermione se ruborizó por el comentario de Harry, pero ella sabía que todo era efecto de la poción. Entonces, frunció el cejo y le dijo casi regañándolo:

-Harry¿puedes decirme por qué tomaste la poción cuando yo te dije, no perdón, te grité que no lo hicieras?

Hermione lo hice porque sentí un aroma tan…hermoso que no podía no tomarlo, aunque no era tan hermoso como tú. Además ahora me siento tan feliz y contento, que solo faltaría una cosa para que estuviera completo completo de felicidad.

-¿Y qué cosa te faltaría para ser feliz?- preguntó Hermione- Yo creí que eras muy feliz con Ginny…- dijo y agachó la cabeza.

-Hermione, escucha – le dijo agarrando su cara con sus manos quedando ahora las dos cabezas a la misma altura- yo ya no quiero a Ginny… yo te quiero a ti.

Al escuchar lo último, Hermione se dio cuenta que la poción había causado efecto en Harry, ya que era imposible que su mejor amigo estuviese enamorado de ella.

-Harry…mmm…escucha…- comenzó su amiga – yo… y…tú…

Pero se vio interrumpida con un beso que Harry le había dado.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo: su mejor amigo la estaba besando con una pasión e intensidad que le transmitió todo lo que sentía por ella, aunque bien sabía la castaña que era efecto de su propia poción. Era su primer beso, y aunque lo había soñado cuando los dos estuvieran enamorados uno del otro, lo estaba disfrutando de maravilla. En su estómago sintió unas pequeñas y juguetonas mariposas que revoloteaban de placer. Ella sabía que cuando le había dicho a sus amigos que el beso que Harry le había dado a Cho debía haber sido más que satisfactorio decía la verdad, pero ahora lo comprobaba. Harry besaba como los ángeles.

Cuando ambos se separaron a causa de la falta de respiración, Harry no hizo más que asomar por su rostro una sonrisa y decir:

-Hermione, ahora si que estoy completo completo de felicidad.

Hermione tenía las mejillas coloradas al igual que Harry.

Se encontraba feliz y sentía que las mariposas que yacían en su estómago pedían otro y otros besos como el beso que Harry le había dado recién, pero al ver quien los estaba observando su alma se hizo trizas y dijo:

-Ron, no todo es lo que parece…por favor…- dijo al borde de las lágrimas

Pero ya era tarde, el amigo pelirrojo de ambos ya había salido por el retrato de la dama gorda.

CONTINUARÁ

¿Y¿les gusto? jijiij

bueno, espero sus reviews!

**Mununita: **Hola! me alegro de que te vaya gustando mi historia! bueno, te cuento que Seamus finnigan es uno de los compañeros de cuarto de Harry y en la peli 5 (no se si la viste) es quien no le cree, junto con su madre, que Voldemort había regresado. Muchas gracias x tus reviews! saludos!

**HarryAndHermy: **Hola! que bueno que te guste mi historia! no te preocupes q a mi no me gusta hermi con seamus! aunque ya te habras dado cuenta. Bueno, muchas gracias x tus reviews! saludos!

**AtRaM Potter: **hola! me alegro q te guste mi historia! a mi me fascinan las tuyas! y no te preocupes x lo del word, ya se va a arreglar.. bueno, grax x tus reviews! saludos!

**pattypotter09: **Hola! q bueno q te hayas dado cuenta lo de la pocion, me alegro q no te haya descepcionado el plan! y no te preocupes, no me enoje ni nada por tu 1º comentario. bueno, saludos y gracias x tu review!

**Carrie Black: **Hola! q bueno que te guste mi historia! muchas gracias x tu opinion! la voy a tener en cuenta! y no te preocupes que no me molestan los comentarios asi, es mas, me gusta que los que leen el fic dejen su opinion asi el fic puede ser mucho mejor. saludos y muchas gracias x tu review!

bueno, eso era todo.

nos vemos en el proximo cap!

saludos!

harryherms


	5. Sentimientos confundidos

Hola a todos! aqui estamos con el 5º cap de la historia! perdon x la tardanza! bueno, espero q les guste! aunq mi favorito x ahora sigue siendo el 4...jejeej

bueno, dejen reviews!

saludos!

harryherms

Capítulo 5: Sentimientos confundidos.

Hermione en ese momento se sentía tan mal que no pudo evitar que unas gruesas lágrimas cayeran por su rostro.

Harry al verla así, se sintió tan impotente que lo único que pudo hacer fue consolarla de la mejor manera que se le ocurrió: la abrazó fuertemente, sin dañarla, pero haciendo que no pudiera escapar de sus brazos.

Hermione lo único que quería era salir de allí e irse a algún lugar donde pudiera pensar todo lo que le había ocurrido: Harry había tomado la poción y se había enamorado de ella… ¡la poción! Con todo el tema del beso de Harry, se había olvidado de que había fallado con lo que Dumbledore le había pedido. Gracias a este recuerdo, otras delicadas lágrimas inundaron su rostro.

Tenía que decírselo al director cuánto antes.

-Harry – dijo entre sollozos – quiero irme de acá… por favor… necesito estar sola….y…pensar…

Yo no pienso dejarte y menos en este estado en el que estás. Quiero ayudarte a que te sientas mejor. No te preocupes por lo de Ron…

-¡RON¡TENGO QUE DECIRLE QUE TODO ES UN MALENTENDIDO! POR FAVOR HARRY, DÉJAME IR! NECESITO ACLARAR LAS COSAS, DESPEJAR MI MENTE! ALEJARME DE TI Y DE TODOS! POR FAVOR HARRY…

Harry al oír sus últimas palabras, la liberó inmediatamente, al mismo tiempo que bajaba la cabeza.

La castaña corrió en dirección hacia el retrato de la dama gorda por el cual hace unos instantes había salido su amigo pelirrojo y con una mirada que denotaba dolor, fijó su vista en Harry, quien luego le dijo:

- Perdóname Hermione, yo no quería hacerte daño…sólo…sólo quería que te sintieras mejor, pero… pero por favor te lo pido, no…no me alejes de ti…porque sino…yo…yo no podría…no podría seguir, sabiendo que tu ya no eres mi amiga…porque yo te quiero mucho…

- Harry – le dijo la chica poniéndose frente al él – escúchame con atención: yo jamás voy a dejarte. Siempre voy a estar allí para ti. Tú eres mi mejor amigo y una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida y nunca permitiría que algo malo te sucediera. Tú eres muy importante para mí.

Hermione estaba esperando la reacción del moreno, y al ver que este no le dirigía la mirada ni la palabra, le levantó el rostro con sus manos y le dio un beso tierno y cálido en la mejilla, expresándole por él todo el cariño que le tenía.

Harry lo único que le dijo fue una palabra muy simple y sincera:

-Gracias- y una hermosa sonrisa (quizá una de las más hermosas para Hermione) surcó el rostro de su mejor amigo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y salió a toda prisa por el retrato de la dama gorda.

Tenía que buscar al director, hablar con Ron, explicarle lo del malentendido con Harry y la poción… en síntesis, tenía que hacer muchas cosas para ser una simple chica de 17 años.

En su trayecto hacia el despacho del director, vio una escena que por un lado le dio un poco de celos repentinos pero que al instante se esfumaron dejando paso a una total gratitud a la que le estaba haciendo de consoladora. Allí estaban Evanna y Ron abrazados. Ron temblaba, por lo que se podría decir que había estado llorando, pero en su rostro había una sonrisa de total satisfacción. Evanna estaba tan cómodamente refugiada en el hombro del pelirrojo, que Hermione no quería interrumpir esa tierna escena, ya habría tiempo para explicaciones.

Siguió su recorrido y se encontró con Ginny, que estaba llorando desconsoladamente ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

-¿¡Ginny¿Qué te pasó?

-Harry- respondió la pelirroja- Harry…. Me dejó! Me dijo que ya no me quería… y…y que ya nada era como antes…

-¿Cómo? No, no puede ser… _"Tengo que encontrar al director cuanto antes y decirle lo sucedido…pobre Ginny…todo es por mi culpa…" _Oh, Ginny…Cuánto lo lamento.

Hermione no sabía porqué, pero una parte de si misma estaba contenta de que la pelirroja hubiese terminado con Harry, aunque también se sentía muy culpable por el sufrimiento de Ginny, ya que toda esta confusión se debía a una maldita poción que ella misma había hecho porque era lo que Dumbledore le había pedido.

-No te preocupes Herm – respondió Ginny- yo estoy segura de que ya nos arreglaremos pronto- dijo tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible, tanto para Hermione como para ella- lo único que espero es que no se haya enterado de….lo de tu sabes… el plan- dijo casi en un susurro solo audible para ellas.

-No, no creo. Bueno Ginny, tengo que dejarte. Tengo asuntos muy importantes por hacer ahora. Nos vemos más tarde, te parece?

-Si si, nos vemos Herms. Adiós

-Adiós!- y la castaña se perdió entre los pasillos.

En el último trayecto que le quedaba del recorrido, recordó el beso que Harry le había dado y no pudo evitar que una tonta sonrisa apareciera por su rostro. Sólo al imaginarse el sabor de esos suaves y delicados labios del que era su mejor amigo, las mariposas que se encontraban en su estómago revoloteaban hambrientas de esos besos, pero luego esos pensamientos y sensaciones cesaron al llegar al despacho del director.

Para su sorpresa, éste se hallaba en la entrada, al igual que la última vez que había ido allí.

-Buenas días señorita Granger- la saludó cortésmente el director con una amable sonrisa en su rostro. Luego miró la gárgola y dijo- ranas de chocolate- y la gárgola comenzó a abrirse dando paso al interior.

Cuando entraron, Dumbledore le hizo un gesto para que se sentara y cuando lo hizo no sabía por donde comenzar. ¿Cómo decirle al director que había fallado en el plan que era sumamente confidencial¿Cómo decirle que Harry ahora estaba bajo los efectos de esa poción ya que él la había tomado por equivocación? Y cuando creyó encontrar las palabras para comenzar a hablar, el director le dijo:

-Señorita Granger, espero que no haya comenzado con el pedido que le hice, porque ahora se con total exactitud, que el señor Seamus Finnigan no tiene relación alguna con Voldemort.

-¿¡¿¡QUÉ?!?!- dijo la castaña levantándose bruscamente del asiento- PROFESOR, YO YA LO EMPECÉ Y LAMENTABLEMENTE HUBO UNA EQUIVOCACIÓN!- ahora se tapó el rostro con las manos y prosiguió con el mismo tono elevado de voz que había empleado hace unos instantes – EL DÍA EN QUE USTED NOS DIJO A GINNY Y A MI LO DEL PEDIDO, ESA MISMA NOCHE YO COMENCÉ CON LOS PREPARATIVOS. ENCONTRÉ EN UN LIBRO LA POCIÓN AMORTENTIA, Y ME PARECIÓ PERFECTA PARA EL TRABAJO. AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, YA ESTABA LISTA PARA USARLA Y LA PUSE EN LA SALA COMUN PARA QUE CUANDO SEAMUS BAJARA LA VIERA, PERO HUBO UNA FALLA, ALGO DE LO QUE NO ME PERCATE: HARRY, BAJO PRIMERO QUE NINGUN OTRO Y AL VER LA POCIÓN HIZO LO QUE CUALQUIERA HUBIERA HECHO, YA QUE LA AMORTENTIA ES SUMAMENTE IRRESISTIBLE: LA BEBIÓ!! Y AHORA MI MEJOR AMIGO ESTÁ SUPUESTAMENTE ENAMORADO DE MI¡Y AHORA USTED ME DICE QUE SEAMUS NO TIENE NADA QUE VER!

-Si señorita Granger, y lamento lo de Harry hacia usted, pero los efectos se irán por completo dentro de una semana.

-¿¡¿¡¿¡¿UNA SEMANA?!?!?!?! – dijo casi al borde de la histeria, gritando tanto como antes- ¡ESO ES UN MONTÓN DE TIEMPO!

-Lo se, pero es así. – respondió el profesor sin alterar su pacífica voz- Pero lo que tiene que saber, señorita Granger, que las personas bajo el efecto de la poción Amortentia, harán todo por conquistar a la persona de la cual supuestamente están enamorados, hasta pueden llegar a hacer locuras por ésta. Por eso yo le recomiendo señorita Granger, que pase el mayor tiempo posible con el señor Potter, para que no haga ninguna locura.

-Está bien profesor. Discúlpeme por haberle gritado de esa manera. – dijo la castaña un poco más calmada.

-No se preocupe señorita Granger.- le respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ahora me voy profesor, pero antes, tengo una pregunta¿Cómo se enteró de que Seamus no tenía nada que ver con Voldemort?

-Hay cosas que no pueden decirse – y le sonrió con una sonrisa enigmática- Ahora, señorita Granger¿sería tan amable de retirarse? Tengo asuntos muy importantes que tratar.

-Si profesor, ya me retiro. Adiós.

-Adiós señorita Granger.

-Al salir del despacho del director, se encontró con la persona que había confundido sus sentimientos.

-¿Harry¿Qué haces aquí?

CONTINUARÁ

¿Y¿Les gustó¡espero q si! jeejeje

bueno, aqui van mis agradecimientos a sus reviews:

**HarryAndHerms: **hola! cuanto me alegro de q te haya gustado! sisi! a mi me encanto escribirlo, estaba re embobado como podras ver, jeeejjeje

bueno, nos vemos en el prox cap!

saludos!

harryherms

**Mununita: **hola! me alegro q te acuerdes quien era seamus, pero q quede claro q yo no quería q se quede con Herms! ojo! jijjijii

bueno, espero q te guste este cap.

saludos!

harryherms

**deli: **hola! sisi! es mi favorito tambien! creo q es el mejor hasta ahora... bueno, me alegro q te haya gustado.

saludos!

harryherms

**AtRaM Potter: **hola! grax x tu review! me alegro q te haya gustado! y no te preocupes x lo de las historias! seguro se va a arreglar dentro de poco... pero una cosa, no probaste con el word pad?

bueno, saludos!

harryherms

**pattypotter09: **Hola! grax x tu review! y siisi! me encantan los reviews de todos! jeejej

bueno, nos vemos en el prox cap

saludos!

harryherms

**Ennaira Skywalker: **hola! q bueno q te guste mi historia! me alegro q te interese! yo entre en algunas tuyas y son muy interesantes... despues vas a ver un review en alguna de ellas.

bueno, saludos!

harryherms

bueno, esto sería todo.

y no se preocupen que voy a tardar mucho menos para subir el cap.

saludos y nos vemos!


	6. Besos y celos

Hola!! ya se que me tardé un milenio en subirlo...pero tuve demasiadas cosas que hacer, estaba hasta el cuello, pero no importa: aqui está el sexto capitulo, por ahora el más largo.

Me gustó como quedó, pero me sigue gustando mucho mas el 4...jejeje

Dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones! espero que les guste...

ahora en este aparece Ginny, Draco...Harry, Hermione, ...besos...celos...bueno, mejor los dejo que lean.

saludos!

Capítulo 6: "Besos y celos"

Al verlo, las mariposas que en el estómago de Hermione yacían, comenzaron a revolotear.

-Harry¿qué haces aquí?

-emmm… te estaba buscando y me dijeron que estabas aquí. – dijo Harry mirándole con esos ojos que a ella desde hace un tiempo le parecían la mar de hermosos e intrigantes, como invitándola a recorrer cada centímetro de esas verdes pupilas.

-Ahhh…bueno, entonces¿para qué me buscabas?- le preguntó la castaña tratando de desenfocar su vista de esos ojos.

-Ehhh… quería saber…si…si te gustaría ir a pasear…a pasear conmigo…a los terrenos del lago…

-Emmm, Harry no…bah, mmm…. no es que no quiera…. Pero…

-No, deja, no me expliques nada, yo se que soy una molestia para ti…perdón Hermione, no te molestaré más.- y diciendo esto, giró sobre sus talones para irse, hasta que un brazo de la joven lo detuvo y le dijo:

-Harry¿me dejas terminar? Lo que yo quería decirte era que no puedo ir contigo porque quedé en encontrarme con Ginny… - y ahí recordó el porque de juntarse con la pelirroja, y frunciendo el seño le dijo a Harry - Harry¿porqué rompiste con Ginny? Ella te quiere mucho y tu también a ella…lo que pasa es que… - _"Hermione¿estás loca¿o acaso le vas a decir el plan de Dumbledore? Aunque ya no sirve, porque Dumbledore descubrió que Seamus no tiene nada que ver, pero Ginny todavía no ha sacado suficiente información sobre Malfoy" _dijo una voz en su interior y entonces se calló, pero Harry dijo muy seriamente:

-Ahora no pasa nada, y mi cariño hacia Ginny no es más que un amor de hermanos, y ahora yo la veo como la hermana de mi mejor amigo y nada más, pero en ti Herms, veo más que a mi mejor amiga – dijo sonrojándose ligeramente y agarrando las manos de la castaña prosiguió – veo a una hermosa mujer, en realidad, a la más inteligente, hermosa, comprensiva, noble y tierna que jamás haya conocido. Sos una persona tan hermosa Herms, en todos los sentidos: sos todo lo que un hombre puede querer, que no se quien sería tan estúpido como para dejarte ir.

Hermione se sonrojó mucho por el comentario de Harry, tanto como el pelo de los Weasley.

Las palabras de Harry habían sido tan hermosas para ella, que de sus castaños ojos brotaron unas lágrimas de emoción y felicidad al mismo tiempo.

Harry lo notó y con una mano retiró esas delicadas lágrimas de su rostro.

Al sentir ese suave tacto, las mariposas revolotearon con más intensidad que como lo habían estado haciendo hasta el momento, y Hermione se sintió impulsada por algo que hasta ella misma desconocía y sin importarle quienes los estuvieran viendo, sin importarle que estaba en la puerta del despacho del director del colegio, sin importarle los chismes que luego pudieran correr, pasó alrededor del cuello del moreno sus largos y delicados brazos y sin más, lo besó en los labios.

Al hacerlo sintió una calidez tan hermosa, que hizo que sus mariposas revolotearan de pura alegría. Al pasar los minutos, los "besos" comenzaron a intensificarse aún más y más y Harry los correspondía de la misma manera que lo hacía Hermione Granger, con una pasión y ganas interminables.

Alrededor de ellos, cientos de alumnos miraban curiosos la escena, y pronto comenzaron a escucharse varios murmullos:

-¿Son esos Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo insufrible, y Harry Potter, el niño que vivió dándose un beso de película? – preguntó un alumno de Hufflepuff a su compañera

-Si… aunque todavía no puedo creérmelo…

Romilda Vane, una chica a la que siempre le había gustado Harry más por su fama que por otra cosa, fulminaba a Hermione con una mirada de odio puro además de todas sus compañeras del "club de fans" de Harry.

Pero Harry y Hermione parecían no darse cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Hermione no quería despegarse de esos tiernos labios pero en su cabeza le habló una voz, no perdón, le gritó:

"_¡¡¡¡¡¡HERMIONE¿¡¿¡ESTÁS LOCA¡¡¡¡ÉL ES TU MEJOR AMIGO¡¡¡ Y SÓLO TE DIJO ESAS BARBARIDADES, QUE SABES QUE NO SON CIERTAS, PORQUE ESTÁ BAJO LOS EFECTOS DE ESA MALDITA POCIÓN QUE TU MISMA HICISTE!!!"_

Al percatarse de eso, se separó rápidamente de Harry. Éste se percató de esto y le tomó la mano en señal de apoyo, pero la castaña se soltó bruscamente y al oír los abucheos de los que se encontraban a su alrededor, miró a todos y no pudo esconder unas repentinas lágrimas que acababan de salir por su rostro. Luego miró a Harry y con cara de súplica le susurró unas palabras con una voz más que dolida:

-Perdón Harry…esto no tendría que haber sucedido…

Y sin decir más, salió corriendo.

- HERMIONE!! HERMIONEEEE!! – gritaba Harry persiguiéndola, pero ella parecía no escucharlo.

La castaña lo único que quería era desaparecer… ¿cómo le pudo haber pasado eso¿Cómo pudo haber besado a su mejor amigo delante de todos esos alumnos curiosos y chismosos? Aunque lo peor de todo, era que no se arrepentía de ese beso… es más, le había parecido uno de los más hermosos en toda su vida y si tuviese la oportunidad, volvería a repetirlo, porque Harry… ¿pero en qué estaba pensando? Él estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, aunque ahora parecía estar completamente enamorado de ella, pero Hermione sabía que no era así…sólo estaba bajo los efectos de esa poción.

Al pensar en el daño que le estaría haciendo a Ginny por culpa de sus errores, no pudo evitar que otras saladas lágrimas rondaran por su rostro y en pensar en cómo la debía de estar pasando la colorada…

Mientras tanto, en la sala común de Gryffindor, se encontraba Ginny entrando por el retrato de la dama gorda y allí estaba Ron con Evanna. Se notaba que su hermano había estado llorando, sus ojos lo delataban, pero en esos momentos se sentía tan a gusto con Evanna a su lado, que su rostro denotaba alegría.

La colorada se alegró al verlo así, por lo menos alguien estaba feliz, porque ella estaba hecha trizas: su novio, Harry, la había dejado, y al recordar esos momentos, no pudo evitar entristecerse aún más…

[FLASH BACK

Ginny se encontraba en los terrenos del lago, recordando el beso de Draco, que por alguna extraña razón, no podía sacarse de su cabeza. Recordaba la noche, la ternura con la que la besó, los labios de Draco… hasta que unos pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¿Harry¿Qué haces aquí? – Y se paró para darle un beso, pero el moreno la esquivó y muy serio le dijo:

-Ginny, hay algo muy importante de lo que quiero hablarte: Tenemos que separarnos, yo siento que lo nuestro ya no es como antes…

-¿¡Pero Harry¿DE QUÉ ME ESTÁS HABLANDO? YO TE AMO Y TU…

-Yo ya no, ahora me he dado cuenta de que no te amo, sólo te quiero mucho y…

-¿Y QUÉ HARRY? SEGURO HAY OTRA NO?... SEGURO QUE "ESA" TE HA LLENADO LA CABEZA CON COSAS MALAS SOBRE MI¿NO ES ASÍ??

-Ginny, no te confundas, es verdad…me he dado cuenta quién es mi verdadero amor, pero ella nunca me ha dicho cosas malas sobre ti.

-¿AH SI? ENTONCES HARRY, DIME QUIEN ES LA MALDITA AFORTUNADA!!

-Primero, no es ninguna maldita – dijo Harry muy seriamente – y segundo, no voy a decírtelo. Ahora me retiro, ya te dije todo lo que tenía para decirte Ginny. Adiós.

-HARRY! HARRY NO TE VAYAS!!- y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas y dijo casi en un susurro, ya que las lágrimas de bronca y tristeza opacaban su voz:

-Juro que esa maldita que me robó a MI Harry, las va a pagar… las va a pagar…

[FIN FLASH BACK

Entonces, sale de sus pensamientos cuando su hermano la llama:

-Hey Ginny! Hola¿Qué te sucede? Estás muy extraña… Con Eva te llamábamos pero no reaccionabas…

Al voltear hacia donde estaba la rubia ojiazul, vio en esta una mirada de preocupación.

-No chicos, no me pasa nada, estoy bien. Ehhh…bueno, me tengo que ir. Adiós.

Ginny se acordó que tenía que hablar con Malfoy, ya que desde el beso que se dieron, no se habían dirigido la palabra.

Al salir de la sala común de Gryffindor, Ginny se dirigía a la sala común de Slytherin.

En el recorrido, varios alumnos se volteaban para verla y cuchicheaban entre si, pero Ginny pensó que la observaban por sus ojos hinchados, y entonces sin prestarles atención, siguió su recorrido.

Al llegar en la puerta estaban los dos rinocerontes amigos del hijo de los Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle vigilando la entrada a la sala común. Lo que sorprendió a Ginny, fue que Draco no estuviera con ellos, ya que casi siempre se encontraban juntos.

-¿Dónde está Draco? – les preguntó Ginny cuando llegó a donde estaban ellos

-Salió – respondió Crabbe con una estúpida voz.

-Ya lo sé – respondió Ginny con un aire de impaciencia en su voz- Necesito hablar con él¿saben dónde está si o no?

-Si, pero no te lo diremos- dijo ahora Goyle con una tonta sonsrisa en el rostro.

Entonces Ginny, perdiendo la poca paciencia acumulada más toda la bronca contenida por el episodio que había vivido con Harry, agarró al muchacho de grandes hombros que le había respondido anteriormente del cuello y le dijo levantando el tono de su voz:

-ESCÚCHAME BIEN, REY DE LOS IMBÉCILES, NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA AGUANTAR TODAS TUS ESTUPIDECES. DIME EN DONDE ESTÁ MALFOY¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO?

El chico estaba anonadado y sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Ginny, lo soltó para que pudiese hablar y le preguntó apretando los dientes:

-A VER¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ MALFOY?

-En…En…los t-terrenos….los terrenos del l-lago…jun-junto a Pansy…

-¿¡¿JUNTO A PANSY?!? –dijo Ginny alterándose muchísimo más. De repente sintió unas ganas terribles de estrangular a Pansy, la sangre le hervía, pero trantando de tranquilizarse para poder formular palabra dijo- GRA-GRACIAS

Y sin más, salió en busca de Draco.

Tal era la velocidad a la que corría, que las personas no eran más que sombras borrosas a su alrededor. Al llegar a los terrenos del lago todo estaba calmo, hasta que los vio: allí, bajo el mismo árbol en el que ella se había dado ese, para ella, maravilloso beso con Draco, estaban Pansy y Malfoy muy acaramelados, besándose como si no tuvieran otra razón para vivir, como si estuvieran pegados por los labios.

Ginny estaba al borde de un colapso emocional: primero, la ruptura con Harry, luego los "celos" hacia Pansy y ahora esto… no podía soportarlo.

Sin hacer el menor disimulo se dirigió a dónde estaban los jóvenes con la varita en mano.

-EJEM, EJEM – carraspeó al llegar frente a ellos.

Éstos se separaron y el rubio al ver quién era, intentó pararse para explicar, pero la morocha que estaba sentada a su lado, lo abrazó haciendo que no pudiera pararse.

Esto hizo que a la colorada le hirviera mucho más la sangre, casi a punto de explotar.

-PANSY – dijo Ginny sin dejar el alto sonido que había estado empleando – NECESITO HABLAR CON DRACO¿NO ES ASÍ ROMPECORAZONES?

-Ginny, cálmate – dijo Draco con un dejo de nerviosismo en su voz – puedo explicarlo todo...

- ¿Explicar qué? – Saltó Pansy - ¿Qué es lo que no le dijiste a tu novia? O sea¿a mi?

-MIRA MUÑEQUITA DE PORCELANA HUECA, AHORA "NOVIA OFICIAL DEL SEÑOR MALFOY", NECESITO QUE TE VAYAS Y ME DEJES HABLAR CON TU "NOVIO" – tal era la furia de Ginny, que se expresaba en cada una de sus palabras y en su mirada.

Pansy iba a hablar, pero al ver la furia de la colorada, le dirigió una mirada desafiente y besó a Draco en un beso corto y apasionado, que el rubio devolvió de la misma manera.

Luego la morocha se paró y se fue en dirección al colegio.

-B-bien Ginny¿q-qué tienes para-para decirme? – le preguntó Draco muy nervioso, al ver como la colorada lo fulminaba con la mirada.

CONTINUARÁ

¿Y¿les gustó? jijiijijijij

estos celos de Ginny cada vez van a ser peor, y ahora con la ruptura, Herms tiene el camino libre pero...

bueno, ya dije demasiado.

Muchas gracias x sus reviews!

Nos vemos en el proximo cap!

saludos!

harryherms


	7. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Hola gente! Bueno, aquí estamos con el séptimo cap. Perdón por no haber subido antes, pero no tuve tiempo! Pero bueno, aquí está.

Este capítulo trata de muchas cosas, golpes, celos, besos…en fin muchas cosas.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Son muy lindos! Jeejeje

En fin, los dejo leer.

Saludos!

harryherms

Capítulo 7¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ginny no podía articular más palabras: se encontraba en un estado de furia indescriptible. ¿Cómo Draco tenía tan poco tacto¿Cómo pudo haberse besado con Pansy en el mismo lugar que se besó con ella? Y para peor, ahora Pansy era su novia.

La sangre de la colorada hervía y se le notaba en todo su cuerpo: su pecosa cara estaba a un rojo vivo y la varita temblaba debido al fuerte agarre que hacia sobre ella.

Cuando creyó que podía hablar, con el mismo fuerte tono de voz que había estado usando y sin poder evitar que unas gruesas lágrimas de furia, celos y tristeza (que no sabía de dónde había llegado), le dijo a Draco:

-BUENO, YA CREO QUE NO HAY MUCHO POR DECIR DRACO. YO SÓLO VENÍA PARA ACLARAR LAS COSAS DEL BESO – y al decir esa palabra no pudo contener el llanto, que era tan sentido y dolido que a Draco se le comprimió el corazón, pero la colorada prosiguió- PORQUE YO NO ME LO PODÍA SACAR DE LA CABEZA, PERO VEO QUE NO ES TU CASO, YA QUE PANSY TE SUPO AYUDAR BIEN¿NO?

-Ginny, cálmate – dijo Draco parándose para abrazarla, pero la pelirroja lo esquivó bruscamente y con voz más calmada pero todavía nerviosa le dijo

-No puedo. Pero¿qué más te da¿Por qué no vas a buscar a tu "noviecita"? Seguro debe estar diciendo a todo el colegio sobre su noviazgo. Como desearía que todo este tema no me importara.…

Ginny no se había dado cuenta que había pensado en voz alta, pero el rubio si lo notó y entonces en su pálido rostro apareció una tonta sonrisa al pensar que Ginny estaba celosa de Pansy. ¿Acaso gustaba de él? Pero una cosa era cierta: él tampoco se había olvidado de su beso y también le había gustado tanto como a Ginny. La pelirroja, a pesar de ser la menor de su familia, no besaba nada mal y él no estaría dispuesto a perderla por motivos de familia o por quien es "sangre limpia o sucia" o por ser "traidores a la sangre" y demás, ya que ese tema lo tenía saturado.

Entonces sin pensarlo, la agarró de la cintura haciendo que no pudiera salir de su agarre y le dio un corto pero tierno beso en los labios sin saber cómo podría reaccionar Ginny.

Ésta al principio estaba en shock¿no era Malfoy el novio de Pansy¿Cómo la podía estar besando?

Pero sus sentimientos e impulsos no le permitían pensar en otra cosa que no fuese ese tierno beso.

Cuando Draco se separó le dijo con una voz que le pareció a Ginny sumamente tierna:

-Yo tampoco pude olvidar ese maravilloso beso – y a ambos se les apareció una gran sonrisa en sus labios sin dejar de mirarse – pero tuve que besar a Pansy porque ahora todo el colegio sabe de la ruptura tuya con Potter y como quizá rompieron porque se enteró de nuestro beso, tuve que besarme con Pansy para no dar sospechas, pero puedo jurarte que no fue nada comparado al nuestro.

Ginny estaba atónita¿sería verdad lo que le estaba diciendo Draco? Sonaba muy tierno y convincente, además de que sus ojos no mentían, pero después de todo, era un Malfoy.

Éste, al notar la mirada de desconfianza de la chica y como leyendo sus pensamientos agregó:

-Si no me crees te espero hoy a las 23:00 en este mismo árbol.

-Aquí estaré. Adiós – y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla cerca de la comisura de los labios.

-Adiós – respondió Draco.

Mientras tanto, una castaña se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente a la orilla del lago con la cabeza escondida en sus rodillas.

Todavía no podía creer lo que había hecho: había besado a su mejor amigo, el novio de una de sus mejores amigas, enfrente de casi todo el alumnado de Hogwarts, ella que nunca haría algo así…. Simplemente no podía haber pasado.

¿Pero por qué ahora sentía por Harry algo más que una amistad? Y así era, aunque no quería aceptarlo. Pero¿no era que ella estaba enamorada de Ron? No, simplemente le gustaba, pero con Harry… todo era diferente.

Él, aunque fuese antes de tomar la poción "Amortentia", siempre la había querido, y se lo había demostrado, a su manera, de varias formas. Ella sabía que el era poco expresivo debido a que no había tenido una infancia muy feliz, pero mientras ella pudiese, iba a hacer todo lo posible e imposible para darle ese cariño que tanto le faltaba.

Además, su mejor amigo, estos últimos años, había dejado de ser un adolescente para convertirse en un hombre con todas las letras. El quidditch había ayudado bastante en la parte de su abdomen y sus brazos, marcando muy bien los abdominales y los músculos respectivamente. Ahora le gustaba… y mucho, pero no podía decir con total seguridad que lo AMABA, porque si lo quería, no cabía duda, ya que él para ella era una persona más que especial a la que admiraba profundamente.

De repente escucha unos pasos agitados que la hacen salir de sus pensamientos, pero no se molesta en levantar la cabeza, porque se sentía sin fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera para llorar, porque ya no tenía más lágrimas por derramar.

-Her-Hermione – la llamaba Harry con una voz agitada y entrecortada recuperando la falta de aire luego de tanto perseguirla – ya pasó…. No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien….

-¿¡¿¡TODO VA A ESTAR BIEN¿¡¿ESO ES LO QUE CREES?!? – le respondió Hermione con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar - ¡¡HARRY¡FUISTE EL NOVIO DE MI MEJOR AMIGA¡ELLA TE QUIERE DESDE QUE ES UNA NIÑA! Y YO LE HAGO ESTO…. – y para su sorpresa, estaba equivocada, porque otras lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-Si Herms, pero ya no es mi novia porque yo ya sé a quien verdaderamente quiero… - y le agarró las manos como había echo minutos antes frente al despacho del director y le sonrió tiernamente.

Hermione se acordó otra vez del cariño repentino de Harry y volvió a sollozar, pero con la diferencia de que se refugió en el pecho de su amigo.

El morocho le acarició su melena castaña para que se calmara y sonrió con satisfacción al ver que había funcionado ya que los sollozos disminuían.

Luego Hermione lo miró a esos ojos esmeraldas que lo caracterizaban y le dijo mucho más calmada:

-Gracias Harry, por estar siempre que te necesito.

-Siempre voy a estar Herms.

Y sin importarles que fueran solamente amigos, cortaron la poca distancia que los separaba con un suave beso en los labios.

Al separarse, Hermione, con las mariposas revoloteando felices y haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada, se levantó y le dijo a Harry:

-Mejor vamos Harry, está comenzando a hacer frío y además si llegan a haber comentarios voy a tener que superarlo, porque fue mi culpa.

-Querrás decir nuestra, porque yo en ningún momento no te correspondí, así que la culpa es mutua.

-Gracias Harry – y le tendió una mano que el moreno aceptó rápidamente entrelazando sus dedos.

Quién los viera, diría que eran una pareja más que dos simples amigos.

Al atravesar las puertas del castillo aún tomados de la mano, todo el murmullo se esfumó dando lugar al silencio y a miradas de asombro por parte de todos los que allí se encontraban. Hermione estaba colorada pero miró a Harry que tenía la mirada hacia abajo y con la mano que tenía libre le levantó la barbilla y le sonrió en señal de apoyo. Éste al verla le sonrió también y siguieron caminando hacia el Gran Comedor ya que era la hora de la cena.

Al llegar, comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor. Pero antes de que pudieran sentarse, un pelirrojo muy enojado y exaltado, les gritó:

-¿¡¿PORQUÉ LO HICISTE HARRY¿¡¿POR QUÉ?!?

Y sin esperar respuesta, le pegó tal puñetazo que hizo que Harry perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, además de hacerlo escupir sangre ya que por el golpe le había roto el labio.

- ¡¡¡¡¡RONALD¿¡¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE¿POR QUÉ LE HICISTE ESO?- dijo Hermione arrodillándose a la misma altura que estaba Harry, mientras miraba con asombro y a la vez ira al pelirrojo.

- ¿¡¿POR QUÉ SE BESARON, EH?!? – dijo el pelirrojo, con sus ojos llenos de furia sin hacer caso a lo que le había dicho Hermione y pateó al moreno y prosiguió - ¿¡¿ POR QUÉ HARRY, EH¿¡NO SABES EL DAÑO QUE LE HACES A MI HERMANA!? GINNY ME DIJO QUE HOY LE CORTASTE, PERO NO CREÍ QUE FUERAS TAN BASURA COMO PARA ANDAR BESUQUEÁNDOTE CON HERMIONE!!¡¡ES SU MEJOR AMIGA¡¡LA HACES SUFRIR AÚN MÁS!! – y entonces le volvió a dar otra patada en el estómago.

Todos los alumnos que allí se encontraban miraban boquiabiertos la escena.

-¡¡¡BASTA RONALD!!! – dijo Hermione de inmediato con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Yo puedo explicártelo todo… ¡pero necesito que te calmes!

- Es-está bien – dijo Ron temblando de rabia- pero más vale que haya una buena explicación porque sino…ese idiota va a conocer la furia de los Weasley.

-Evanna, por favor, necesito que lleves a Harry a la enfermería – dijo Hermione a la rubia que acababa de aparecer.

-Si, si, yo lo llevo Herms – respondió Evanna sin creer que Ron le hubiera pegado a su mejor amigo casi hermano, con una voz que denotaba preocupación.

-N-no Herms, yo qui-quiero q-que te q-quedes conm-conmigo – dijo Harry tratando de pararse – n-ni pienses q-que voy a d-dejarte con este imbe...

-¿¡¿A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS ASÍ IDIOTA¡¡TE VOY A…

-¡¡¡BASTA RON!!! Por favor Harry, hazme caso, además yo se cuidarme sola y te prometo que ni bien termine iré a verte, si? Ahora, ve con Eva a la enfermería.

-Bueno, esta bien.- dijo Harry mirando con preocupación a Hermione, pero cuando miró a Ron, ésta se volvió más bien amenazadora y dijo- Escúchame bien, no se que te ha pasado pero te juro que si le haces algo, si le tocas un mísero pelo, te las vas a ver conmigo. – Y sin más, salió con Evanna rumbo a la enfermería.

////\\\\CONTINUARÁ////\\\\

¿Y¿Les gustó? Jejeeje

Lo de la pelea, Ron no lo hace por Hermione, bah, un poco si, pero más que nada lo hace por su hermana. Prometo que el problema entre ellos se va a solucionar, porque no me gusta que estén peleados. :( Bueno, perdón por no responder sus reviews en el capítulo anterior, pero aquí están:

**Xtra: **hola! Me alegro q te haya gustado el cap 5! Bueno y aquí estoy, actualizando como me pediste. Saludos!

**Ennaira Skywalker: **hola! Jejejeje me alegro de haberte subido la adrenalina! Jejejeej quiero aclarar una cosa: yo no entre a leer tus fics por obligación, sino más bien por curiosidad y son muy buenos tus fics! A mi tampoco me gusta el personaje de Ginebra Weasley, pero la agregué al fic porque ya que era la novia, no quería dejarla fuera y quería que estuviera con alguien. Y no te preocupes por cómo se lo va a tomar Harry lo de Ginny&Draco, ya lo tengo todo planeado…jejeje :) Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo cap! Saludos!

**Viko: **hola! Me alegro que te guste! Bueno, espero q este cap te haya gustado. xD Saludos!

**Janet-khp: **hola! Cuanto me alegro q te guste! Si, es verdad, al principio fue medio raro lo de Hermione con Seamus, hasta a mi me lo pareció y si, ese era el mensaje, porque cuando uno se apresura hay veces que las cosas salen mal. Bueno, nos estamos leyendo. Saludos!

**Mununita: **hola! Sisi! Vaya lío con Dumbledore en el cap 5, no? Jejejeje Siempre me gustó imaginarme a Hermione revelándose ante algún profesor, jejejeje. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado! Saludos!

**Harryandhermy: **hola! Si, yo también me reí cuando escribí lo de Hermione cuando el profesor le dijo lo de Seamus, jejeje. Bueno, nos leemos! Saludos!

**So-Potter: **Hola! Si, también es mi pareja favorita! Adoro los H/Hr fics!! xD Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado… Saludos!

**AtRaM Potter: **hola! Que bueno que funcionó el Word! Ya me estoy pasando a dejar un rr… Si, es verdad, el Word pad es medio rarito, pero que se yo, lo pense como alternativa…:P jejeje Bueno, espero q te guste este cap. Saludos!

**UsagiYadi: **hola! Yo también soy fanática de esta pareja, creo que es la mejor :) Espero q este cap te guste! Saludos!

**pattypotter09: **hola! Jejeje! Me alegro q te hayan gustado los besos! Si, para mi también fueron súper! Jejeje Espero q este cap te haya gustado! Saludos!

Bueno, esto sería todo.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me siguen desde el principio del fic! Y prometo q voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible:)

Saludos!

harryherms


	8. Novios

23 de septiembre de 2007

Hola!!

Primero que nada, FELIZ DÍA DE LA PRIMAVERA! Atrasado, pero…jejeej

PERDÓN a todos los que siguen el fic por no actualizar, pero les comento lo que me sucedió:

Estaba por subir el capitulo un día a la mañana cuando me levanté, y cuando vengo a prender la computadora, no prendía.

Estuvo 3 días sin prender y entonces la llevamos a arreglar y nos dijeron que se tenía que quedar ahí otros 2 días, por lo tanto, serían 5 días sin Internet.

Cuando me la devuelven, el Word no funcionaba muy bien, pero después, por suerte se arregló y bueno, acá estoy.

Igualmente, les comento que tengo algunos proyectos que pronto estaré subiendo, y que por supuesto, son Harry/Hermione fics. Jejej

Bueno, ahora después de una gran tardanza, los dejo leer.

Capítulo 8: Novios.

Cuando Harry y Evanna se habían perdido de la vista de todos, Hermione le dijo a Ron seriamente y con los dientes apretados:

Ven conmigo Ronald.

El pelirrojo sin decir ni una palabra y con cara de temor sabiendo la que se le venía, sólo asintió con la cabeza, y luego comenzó a seguir a la castaña.

En el camino, Hermione se replanteaba una y otra vez como había sido que alguna vez le había gustado Ron. Puede ser que no supiera nada del plan, ni de los efectos de la poción en Harry, pero a Hermione Granger la habían educado diciéndole que los verdaderos amigos eran como hermanos que sabían apoyar en todo a sus amigos, que estaban en las buenas y en las malas, y no era necesariamente así como se había portado Ronald.

Al recorrer no más de la mitad del trayecto, Hermione se detuvo haciendo parar a Ron. Se da la vuelta para mirarlo en la cara, ya que en todo el recorrido le había estado dando la espalda y con el ceño aún fruncido y los dientes apretados comenzó:

Antes que nada, estuviste muy mal con lo que le hiciste a Harry, él no se lo merecía…

¡Claro que se lo merecía porque…!

No me interrumpas – lo cortó Hermione con fiereza – bueno, como decía, estuviste muy mal, porque todo eso del beso fue por mi culpa. – tomó un largo suspiro y prosiguió - ¿te acuerdas esa vez que todos fuimos al despacho del director y luego tú y Harry se fueron dejándonos a Ginny y a mi ahí? Bueno, en ese momento, el director nos encomendó un trabajo: sacar información a dos personas que a él le resultaban sospechosas, quienes eran Draco Malfoy y Seamus Finnigan.

Ginny tendría que sacarle información a Malfoy, y yo, a Seamus. El director me dijo que como era mi compañero, no me diría nada, porque si fuese mortífago, Voldemort hubiese tomado medidas de prevención, excepto en una: el amor, por lo que el director me recomendó utilizar algún hechizo, poción o algo así para que enamorándose de mi, Seamus me dijera todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Pero hubo una falla: yo había comenzado con la poción esa misma noche, para utilizarla al día siguiente bien temprano.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanto y me dirijo a la sala común con la poción AMORTENTIA para dejarla en el escritorio para que cuando bajara Seamus la viera y la tomara, ya que esta poción es irresistible para todo aquél que la huela.

Cuando lo hice, me escondí detrás del sillón para esperarlo.

Entonces escucho unos pasos que después se van acercando a la poción y que luego la estaba tomando, pero no pude hacer nada… ya era tarde, ¿comprendes? La persona que tomó la poción fue…fue….fue ¡HARRY! - y sin más, se abrazó fuertemente a un atónito Ron, mientras derramaba unas amargas lágrimas pensando en todo el mal que su idiotez había causado.

Oh, Herms, lo siento. Pero hay algo que no comprendo todavía…si es que por tu poción Harry está "accidentalmente" enamorado de ti, ¿por qué no le pediste a Dumbledore que revirtiera el hechizo?

Hermione no sabía que responder… ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Pero había una parte de sí que no quería que Harry volviera a ser como antes, una parte que le gustaría que se quedara en ese estado de amor profundo hacia ella por siempre, aunque ella sabía muy bien que no la amaba, pero como aún quedaban seis días de la duración de los efectos, quizá que en esos días Harry podría llegar a enamorarse de ella, y cuando los efectos se hubiesen ido, todavía la amaría. Al pensar en eso, una tonta sonrisa surcó su rostro, pero luego separándose del pelirrojo, lo miró y le dijo retomando la seriedad:

Claro que se lo pedí – mintió – pero me dijo que debía esperar a que pasen los efectos, cosa que sucederá en seis días.

Ah – dijo Ron – pero tengo otra pregunta, ¿Qué pasó con Seamus y con Malfoy?

¡Ron! ¡Baja la voz! – le espetó la castaña llevándose un dedo a la boca, haciendo que las orejas de Ron se tornaran rojas – Bueno, luego de mi error con lo de Harry, el director me dijo que Seamus no tenía nada que ver con Voldemort, por lo que no tendría que haber hecho nada sobre ese tema de la poción del amor. Y con respecto a Malfoy, no sé nada, ya que tu hermana tiene que encargarse de él.

Ah, bueno, entonces creo que le debo una disculpa a Harry. ¿Me acompañas a la enfermería? Además, quedé con Eva a un lugar especial que aún no me ha dicho porque tiene algo, según ella, muy importante que decirme.

Si Ron, te acompaño, pero tienes que prometerme una cosa: no debes decirle a nadie lo que te dije, porque es sumamente confidencial.

Está bien Herms, lo prometo.

Bueno- le respondió la castaña, pensando en que Evanna le diría por fin a Ron lo que siente por él, ya que se notaba a kilómetros cuanto le gustaba el pelirrojo, por lo que otra tonta sonrisa cruzó su rostro – vamos.

Y entonces los dos amigos, se fueron rumbo a la enfermería.

Eran las once de la noche.

Una friolenta pelirroja se dirigía al árbol dónde Malfoy le dijo que se verían.

El cielo estaba oscuro y hacía demasiado frío, pero las estrellas y la luna, iluminaban el paisaje, haciéndolo un poco más acogedor.

Al llegar al árbol, ve un mantel, con una canasta que emanaba un riquísimo aroma a comida, dos copas y una vela, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie.

Hola Ginny, estás muy hermosa esta noche – escuchó a sus espaldas que le decía una voz haciéndola saltar del susto.

Hola Malfoy – dijo ella mirando aquellos ojos grises y fríos, pero que para ella eran simplemente hermosos.

Gracias por confiar en mí – dijo él, acercándose a ella y dándole un corto pero apasionado beso que hizo que ésta se estremeciera de placer - ¿Cenamos?

Con mucho gusto – dijo ella, y ambos se sentaron y entre risas comenzaron a cenar.

Cuando ingresaron en la enfermería, se dirigieron a la cama donde se encontraba Harry discutiendo con la enfermera y una sorprendida pero a la vez graciosa Evanna que observaba la escena.

Madame Pomfrey, ya le dije que estoy bien. Por favor, ¿me puedo ir?

Y yo también le dije a usted señor Potter que tendrá que quedarse.

Estuvieron así unos quince minutos, hasta que la enfermera luego de las insistencias del joven, cedió.

Entonces, Harry se percató de la presencia de sus dos mejores amigos y con una sonrisa en su rostro y su mirada fija en Hermione, les dijo:

Hola chicos – pero cuando miró a Ron, su sonrisa se esfumó rápidamente.

Harry, yo…yo quería pedirte perdón, no se lo que me pasó…perdón – y entonces bajó la cabeza, pero luego al notar un apretón de manos y ver a Evanna quien fue quien lo había hecho, sus orejas se tornaron coloradas.

Está bien Ron, te perdono, pero promete no hacerlo nunca más, porque sino Madame Pomfrey me internará aquí de por vida.

Todos se rieron ante este último comentario y después, Ron y Evanna se despidieron de Harry y Hermione ya que según ella tenían cosas muy importantes que hacer. La castaña pensó en Ron y en Evanna como pareja, y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro, que fue interrumpida por la voz de Harry que estaba parado en frente de ella:

¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Hay algo que no sé?

No Harry, no pasó nada. ¿Vamos?

Si, este lugar no me gusta para nada, a pesar de que es como mi casa.

Y entonces los dos, tomados de la mano, se dirigieron a la sala común.

En el trayecto, la castaña se abrazó a Harry, ya que como era más de las doce, hacía mucho frío, haciendo que al moreno se le apareciera una gran sonrisa en el rostro, la cuál Hermione no pudo ver.

Al llegar, Harry soltándose de ella, aunque no quería, le dijo:

Herms, espera aquí, ¿si?

Emmm…si si, está bien – respondió la castaña pensando _"¿Qué querrá ahora?"_

Al cabo de unos minutos, Harry baja con una pequeña pero delicada cajita, envuelta en un papel dorado con detalles en escarlata, que a Hermione le hicieron recordar a Gryffindor y con un lazo rojo.

Esto es para ti – dijo Harry con las mejillas rosadas entregándole el paquete

Pero…pero, ¿por qué Harry?

No importa, sólo ábrelo – dijo Harry sonriendo

Entonces la castaña lo abrió. Dentro había un collar dorado, que tenía un dije en forma de corazón que en el centro tenía brillantes de un verde muy parecido al de los ojos de Harry, haciendo que el collar pareciera más hermoso de lo que era.

Oh Harry, es hermoso – dijo Hermione abrazándolo fuertemente – pero no puedo aceptarlo

Claro que puedes, es un regalo de mi parte. ¿Puedo ponértelo?

Bueno, está bien.

Hermione se pone de espaldas a Harry y se saca el pelo de la espalda, para que Harry pudiera ponérselo más fácilmente.

Cuando se lo estaba poniendo, los dedos de Harry tocaron el cuello de la castaña, haciendo que esta se estremeciera haciéndola pensar en cosas no muy apropiadas de una chica de 17 años, pero que le gustarían practicar llegado a su momento y si era con Harry, mucho mejor.

Una vez puesto el collar, Harry se acerca al oído de la castaña y le dice con una voz que a ella le pareció sumamente irresistible:

Herms, aún hay algo más que quiero preguntarte… ¿Te..te gustaría ser mi no-novia?

Hermione inmediatamente se dio vuelta para mirarlo a la cara sin darle créditos a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, y entonces con vos incrédula y sorprendida preguntó:

¿Q-qué?

Ehmmm...bueno, yo… yo te pregunté si te gustaría ser mi novia….pero ..si no quieres…

Hermione aún seguía sin creer lo que le había dicho ese chico moreno de ojos verdes esmeraldas que estaba en frente de ella. Le había propuesto ser su novia…no lo podía creer. Y entonces, muy emocionada y contenta, feliz, le respondió:

Claro que quiero ser tu novia Harry.

Y entonces, ambos sellaron sus labios en un beso que ahora era oficial, un beso de una pareja de novios.

Mientras tanto, en los terrenos del lago, una pelirroja y un rubio se besaban apasionadamente, hasta que a causa de la falta de respiración se separaron, quedando abrazados.

Ginny, este día ha sido uno de los mejores de mi vida.

Si, igual yo. –respondió Ginny, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

Pero aún tengo algo más por decirte…Ginny, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia en secreto? Digo en secreto porque bueno, tu hermano me odia y…

Pero fue interrumpido por un beso que la pelirroja le estaba dando, y cuando se separaron, ésta le dijo:

Por supuesto que sí.

Y entonces, se besaron sellando su nuevo noviazgo.

CONTINUARÁ

¿Y? ¿Les gustó? ¡SON NOVIOS! SIIII!

Jejejej

Aquí van sus reviews:

**UsagiYadi: **hola! Primero, perdón por haberte defraudado en no subir tan pronto, pero bueno, ya expliqué mis motivos.

Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el cap anterior :) y espero q este tmb! Bueno, nos estamos leyendo!

**AtRaM Potter: **sisis, es verdad, pobre Harry…pero bueno, por suerte acá ya se acabó todo ese lío…jejej que bueno que llegaste de tus vacaciones! ( que por cierto espero que las hayas disfrutado mucho xD) ahora voy a poder leer más de tus historias…jejej bueno, ya te voy a estar dejando un review! Jeje Un beso enorme!

**Ennaira Skywalker: **hola Ennaira! Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo! Pero una cosa es cierta, me pasé mucho con lo del golpe, no? Igual, ahora ya están bien los amigos y todo, en cierta forma, gracias a Hermione, como siempre xD. Ya me pasé por tu fic de los fundadores, que por cierto me encanta! Ya quiero que actualices con el cap 5! Ejeejej, soy muy ansiosa….!

Bueno, nos estamos leyendo, te parece?

Beso grande!

**Salami Zalmaix: **hola! Gracias! Me alegro que te guste mi fic! Bueno, nos vemos en otro cap!

**Zuly: **hola! Antes que nada, lamento mucho haberte defraudado a vos tmb porque hace mil que no actualizaba, pero bueh, que le puedo hacer, no? Lo pasado, pisado. De todas maneras, me alegro muchísimo que te guste mi fic! Saludos!

**So-Potter: **hola! Si, yo tmb me lo pregunto ( a pesar de ser la autora :P) ¿cuál será la reacción de Ron más ahora que su hermana está de novio con su peor enemigo? Jejeje…prontito lo van a saber…jejej

Bueno, me pone muy contenta que te guste mi fic! Besos!

Bueno gente, esos son sus reviews.

Otra vez, quiero pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado, pero fue mi computadora ¬¬.

Bueno, les dejo un beso grande.

Saludos!

harryherms


	9. El sueño

29 de septiembre de 2007

Hola a todos! Bueno, acá estoy con el capítulo nueve de la historia y esta vez no me tardé tanto en actualizar jejeje

Recomendación: Presten atención a todo lo que en este cap va a suceder, porque será muy importante en los próximos capítulos.

Ahora los dejo leer….

Capítulo 9: El sueño.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, el beso de Harry y Hermione se intensificaba.

Hermione, a pesar de que ya se había dado varios besos con Harry, sentía como si fuese la primera vez.

Harry en este tema, a ella le parecía que era un experto, como si hubiese nacido con el don, y ella trataba de seguirlo en todo lo que él hacía.

Luego la castaña sintió que la mano de Harry le acariciaba la espalda. Al sentir esos masculinos dedos subiendo y bajando por su espalda, sus mariposas comenzaron a revolotear con una intensidad demostrando cuánto le gustaban esas caricias diciendo que querían más y más.

A Hermione le temblaban las rodillas por todas las nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando en ese momento, y entonces quiso devolverle a Harry sus caricias comenzando a besarle con más intensidad que antes y a pasarle los dedos por esa cabellera negra que a ella la volvía loca.

Para ella, ese gesto a Harry le gustó, ya que luego llevó sus manos a las caderas de la castaña comenzando a acariciarlas lentamente aunque fuera por sobre la ropa.

Hermione no pudo reprimir un gemido que hizo que Harry sonriera pícaramente.

Entonces ella no quiso quedarse atrás, pero ahora le acarició los tan marcados pectorales y abdominales, haciendo que Harry le agradeciera intensificando aún más los besos que ambos se daban.

Harry y Hermione desearon que ese momento no terminara nunca, pero luego, unas voces hicieron que se separaran rápidamente, haciendo que las mariposas de la castaña dejaran de revolotear en señal de suma decepción.

Eran Ron y Evanna, éste con su mano en la cadera de la rubia al igual que ella en la de él, muy sonrientes y ensimismados en las miradas de ambos.

Al verlos, ambos sonrieron pícaramente, y no era para exagerar, ya que Harry y Hermione se veían muy cansados, con las mejillas coloradas, el cabello revuelto y las ropas un poco desordenadas. Pero hicieron como si no le dieran importancia, ya que Ron comenzó:

-Chicos, no saben, con Eva tenemos una gran noticia que contarles… ¡estamos de novios!

-¡Felicitaciones chicos! – les dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, tratando de organizar su melena castaña, aunque le era sumamente imposible.

-¡Qué buena noticia! – les dijo Harry mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la castaña como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, haciendo que esta se ruborizara.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – dijo Ron con una mirada pícara hacia los jóvenes – ¿Hay algo que nos hemos perdido?…

-Bueno, lo q-que pasó….fue q-que…fue que…estamos de novios con H-Harry.- tartamudeó la castaña

-¡Chicos, los felicito! Era obvio que iban a estar juntos – les dijo Evanna guiñándoles un ojo.

-¡Bien hecho! Harry y tú hacen una excelente pareja…aunque no sé como se lo va a tomar mi hermana pero…

-Ron, yo ya hablé con Ginny, y yo creo que si hubiese seguido con ella la hubiera lastimado muchísimo más que diciéndole la verdad¿no crees?

-Ehmmm…si, es verdad, tienes razón Harry. Bueno chicos, nosotros nos vamos¿no Eva?- dijo Ron mirando a la rubia que también lo estaba observando con un brillo especial en sus ojos mientras asentía sonriendo pícaramente- Adiós chicos, nos vemos mañana- y sin más, la nueva pareja salió por el retrato de la dama gorda.

En la sala común de Gryffindor reinó un silencio muy incómodo.

Hermione miraba a Harry detenidamente en todos sus perfectos rasgos.

Él era el hombre ideal para toda mujer, pero con la diferencia de que sólo a ella la quería. Sólo a ella la había besado de esa manera tan pasional hace tan sólo unos minutos. Sólo ella era la persona que mejor lo conocía, su mejor amiga, que hace tan sólo unos minutos había dejado ese papel para tomar el de novia. Si, ahora era su novia, la novia de Harry Potter.

Todavía ni siquiera ella podía creerlo. Se encontraba tan feliz y tan contenta… sentía como si la felicidad hubiese entrado a su corazón para no salir jamás, pero había traído un acompañante, un sentimiento que era más fuerte que el querer y la atracción física, era algo como… ¿amor? Si eso era, aún no podía saberlo. Pero lo que si sabía era que ya no sentía una simple atracción hacia su ahora novio, sino que era deseo, un deseo que ella también podía ver reflejados en aquellos ojos verdes esmeraldas que ahora la estaban mirándola como si se la estuvieran comiendo con la mirada y entonces al percatarse de ello, la castaña se ruborizó haciendo que sus mejillas tomaran un ligero color escarlata.

-¿Qué pasó Herms? – dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Nada, nada amor.

Hermione había hablado sin pensar en lo que esas simples palabras podrían causar en Harry.

-¿C-cómo me di-dijiste? – preguntó Harry tomándole suavemente su rostro con ambas manos

-Emmmm….te dije… "amor"…pero si no te gusta, no te lo… - pero fue interrumpida por un dulce beso que Harry le estaba dando.

-Claro que me gustó linda – dijo Harry haciendo que la castaña se ruborizara por cómo la había llamado – es sólo que, todavía no me acostumbro, sólo eso.

-Ah, bueno, "mi amor" – dijo la castaña pícaramente mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno – entonces¿Qué quiere hacer ahora?

-Mmm…. A ver, me gustaría retomar lo que habíamos empezado – dijo éste mirándola y hablando muy sensualmente, cosa que hizo reír a la castaña

-Como usted guste, "mi amor"

Y sin más palabras, retomaron su sesión besucona, pero luego a pesar del cansancio, cayeron rendidos en el sofá rojo de la sala común, ella con su cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

* * *

Pasada la medianoche, masomenos a las 12:15, un rubio y una pelirroja ingresaban por la gran puerta de madera del colegio Hogwarts, ella abrazándolo y él abrazándola a ella, con caras de cansancio pero felices.

Rogando porque no apareciera el celador Filch con su odiosa gata la, Señora Norris, porque seguro les daría un tremendo castigo por el hecho de estar levantados tan tarde, Ginny quiso despedirse de Draco lo más rápido posible:

-Bueno Draco, tengo que agradecerte por esta maravillosa noche que me has hecho pasar…- dijo la pelirroja mientras le acariciaba la mejilla - pero ahora debo irme, porque sino nos van a castigar y no es lo que más me gustaría…

-Si, a mi tampoco me apetece limpiar los trofeos de todos los grandes hombres que han pasado por Hogwarts.

La pelirroja sonrió dulcemente a este último comentario.

-Eres tan hermosa Ginny, que no sé como no pude darme cuenta antes – dijo el rubio haciendo que la pelirroja se ruborizara ligeramente – bueno, mejor nos vamos ¿no¿quieres que te acompañe a tu sala común?

-No, no, gracias, pero mejor voy sola así no levantamos sospechas¿te parece?

-No, Ginebra, no me parece…me has roto el corazón – dijo Draco haciendo que Ginny riera, aunque en voz baja.

Aún no podía creer cuán buena y graciosa persona le había resultado Malfoy, por lo que por fin pudo comprender ese dicho muggle que tantas veces le decía Hermione: "las apariencias engañan".

Si Draco tuviera algún tipo de relación con Voldemort debía ser por influencia de sus padres, porque estaba segura que él era una buena persona, porque él se lo había demostrado de varias maneras, ya que Voldemort… y ahí se acordó…¡EL PLAN DE DUMBLEDORE!

Con todo esto de su nuevo noviazgo con Draco y de lo encantador que le resultaba, se había olvidado completamente del por qué se había juntado con él.

Ginny estaba atónita, ya que ni bien se había percatado de esto, la risa se le había esfumado de repente haciendo que su novio le mirara preocupado.

-Ginny¿sucede al…?

-A-adiós – y sin más la pelirroja salió corriendo llorando silenciosamente, dejando a un Draco muy confuso y preocupado, tratando de perseguirla, pero que luego en su corto trayecto, fue interrumpido por unos pasos

-Buenas noches señor Malfoy – dijo el profesor más odiado de Hogwarts, Severus Snape, que lo miraba mientras sonreía maliciosamente- ¿qué anda haciendo despierto a tan altas horas de la noche?

-Usted sabe más que nadie¿no? – dijo bajando la voz, haciéndola solamente audible para ambos - ¿O nuestro amo todavía no le ha dicho nada?

-Si, señor Malfoy, ya lo sé – dijo Snape levantando un poco la voz aún sonriendo maliciosamente – ahora váyase, pero por ese pasillo – dijo señalando el pasillo que se encontraba a sus espaldas – ya que por ahí ahora no hay nadie. Adiós señor Malfoy, pero tenga más cuidado. – y sin esperar respuesta, se fue tan rápido como había aparecido.

-Malfoy se quedó en seco unos minutos pensando en Ginny y su reacción, hasta que después, por el pasillo que le había indicado el jefe de su casa, se dirigió a su sala común.

* * *

La castaña comenzó a abrir sus ojos y cuando los tuvo abiertos por completo, vio unos ojos verdes esmeraldas que la miraban como si fuera oro puro.

-Hola Harry

-Hola linda – dijo él sonriéndole tiernamente- ¿cómo has dormido?

-Excelente – y lo besó tiernamente en los labios - ¿Y tú?

-Yo, nunca había dormido tan bien en toda mi vida. Bueno Herms, espero que no estés cansada, porque tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-¿Otra sorpresa Harry? Me vas a malcriar… y además estoy muy a gusto aquí contigo… ¿no puede esperar?- dijo Hermione abrazándolo y haciéndose la remolona.

-Yo también la estoy pasando muy bien aquí contigo, pero no puede esperar, porque sólo aparecen en la noche.

-Bueno, está bien Harry, vamos, pero¿cómo haremos para que no nos descubran?

-Volando – y con una sonrisa pícara le señaló su Saeta de Fuego que se encontraba al lado del sillón en el cuál se encontraban

-Oh, no Harry, eso si que no. Las escobas me dan pánico.

-Vamos preciosa, no te pasará nada si vas conmigo¿o es que acaso no confías en mí?

-Eso ni lo dudes – y volvió a besarle tiernamente en los labios – Bueno, está bien.

Harry tomó la escoba y con un hechizo hizo que se mantuviera flotando en el aire, para que la castaña pudiera subir más fácilmente.

Cuando los dos ya se habían subido, Harry le dijo a Hermione:

-Bueno linda, ahora agárrate fuerte de mi¿si?

-Listo -. Dijo la castaña posando sus manos en la cintura del moreno, pudiendo sentir esa piel masculina que la volvía loca, y entonces controlando el impulso de comenzar a besarlo, le dijo – ¿vamos Harry? _"Porque sino no respondo de mí" _

-Si, vamos. Cuidado – le dijo al pasar por la ventana de la sala común.

A pesar de que era tan tarde, no hacía tanto frío como años anteriores.

El cielo estaba estrellado y la luna se reflejaba en el gran lago dónde hacía tres años, en el torneo de los tres magos, había estado sumergida por más de una hora antes de que Víctor Krum la salvara.

Aún recordaba ese día, que luego de ser rescatada, ella estaba fuera con Fleur, que había salido primera porque había sido descalificada de ese juego, estaba Cedric con Cho, que habían logrado salir primeros, y a su lado estaba Krum siendo felicitado por su director, Igor Karkaroff.

Pero de los concursantes sólo faltaba uno, y ese era Harry, pero que después cuando lo vio salir del agua, no sólo con Ron, sino también con la hermana de Fleur (ya que ésta no pudo salvarla) se había sentido tan feliz, que no le importaba que hubiese llegado último, sino que a pesar de poder haber perdido la vida por estar más de una hora sumergido en el agua, el se había quedado para salvar a su mejor amigo y a Gabrielle, la hermanita pequeña de Fleur, cosa que la había hecho sentir muy orgullosa de su mejor amigo, ahora novio.

El simple hecho de pensar que pudo haberlo perdido, hizo que Hermione se aferrara más fuerte a la cintura del moreno, apoyando su cabeza en su espalda.

-Tranquila linda, ya casi llegamos – le dijo el moreno.

No habían pasado 20 minutos, que Harry aterriza en un árbol muy particular: era un roble que tenía un gran tronco y parecía de más de 200 años de edad, un árbol común, pero que en la copa tenía un brillo que lo hacía más hermoso de lo que parecía.

-Harry¿qué es est…?

-Shhh– le dijo Harry llevándose un dedo a la boca – Ya verás- y entonces sacó su varita y apuntó a la copa del árbol.

De repente se escucharon el zumbido de varias alas que batían exaltadas, y por el contorno del árbol comenzaron a bajar unas pequeñas luciérnagas que, mientras batían a toda velocidad sus diminutas alas, desprendían un hermoso brillo que dejó a la castaña sin palabras.

Luego estos pequeños seres se pararon en frente de la joven y le hicieron una reverencia bajando sus antenas para luego volver a subirlas lenta y graciosamente, haciendo que la castaña las mirara sonriente con más asombro que antes.

Harry, al ver la cara que tenía Hermione sonrió con satisfacción y con un nuevo toque de su varita hacia el árbol, hizo que su novia volviera a pronunciar palabras:

-Oh Harry… esto es hermoso.

Del árbol apareció una rama adornada con jazmines blancos, en la que se encontraba una "mini" orquesta de seres pequeños nocturnos, cosa que hizo reír a la castaña.

El director de la orquesta era un grillo que con un movimiento del pequeño palo que tenía en la mano, hizo que la orquesta comenzara a tocar música, que a la castaña le hizo acordar a los temas de las películas románticas que veía su madre, pero que sin duda, era muy hermosa.

Entonces, las luciérnagas que se encontraban enfrente de Harry y de Hermione, comenzaron a moverse por todo el lugar, haciendo algo muy parecido a un baile.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo: todo eso que era tan hermoso Harry lo había hecho para ella, y sin dejar de mirar como esas luciérnagas danzaban para ella, lo abrazó y lo besó tiernamente.

-Gracias Harry, esto ha sido maravilloso.

-Me alegro linda que te haya gustado, pero aún falta algo más.

Harry miró a las luciérnagas y éstas dejaron de danzar para acomodarse en frente de ellos otra vez, pero con la diferencia de que esta vez estaban acomodados de tal forma que formaban un corazón con dos pequeñas haches entrelazadas.

-Oh Harry… esto es…

Pero no pudo terminar, porque de repente, el brillo de las luciérnagas comenzó a extinguirse, haciendo que cayeran al piso retorciéndose como si las estuvieran matando.

Hermione miró a la orquesta que también se estaba retorciendo al igual que las luciérnagas, y luego a Harry, que tenía la misma cara de incredibilidad que ella.

Entonces, los cuerpos de las luciérnagas y de la orquesta comenzaron a abrirse, dejando salir por ellos unas grandes figuras de personas con máscaras y túnicas negras, a excepción de la persona que había salido del grillo, ya que no tenía ninguna máscara, sino una cara de serpiente.

-Vol-voldemort – dijo Hermione mirando como Harry ya estaba con la varita en alto apuntándole a Voldemort mientras lo imitaba.

-Oh, Potter, nos volvemos a encontrar – decía Voldemort mientras le sonreía maliciosamente – y hoy será ese día que por fin, después de 17 años, podré matarte sin ningún problema.

-Tú no vas a matar a nadie – dijo Hermione firmemente

-Ahhh, ya casi me olvidaba de ti, sangre sucia, pero no importa, si tu quieres, puedo matarte a ti primero…

-¡Ni se te ocurra Voldemort! – gritó Harry poniéndose delante de la castaña – ¡_EXPELLIERMUS!_

-¡Miren a Potter defendiendo a su noviecita! – dijo Voldemort sacudiéndose la túnica como si hubiera recibido una simple cosquilla – si así lo quieres, comencemos a pelear… ¡_CRUCIO!_

_-¡PROTEGO! – _gritó Hermione, haciendo que el hechizo rebotara y fuera a parar a uno de los mortífagos que cayó y comenzó a retorcerse.

Luego de eso, se desató una pequeña batalla entre Harry y Hermione contra Voldemort, y cuando por fin Harry había logrado hacer mantener sus varitas unidas como aquella vez en cuarto en el cementerio, le dice a Hermione

-HERMS, POR FAVOR¡VETE DE AQUÍ!

-NO HARRY, ESO SI QUE NO¡YO ME VOY A QUEDAR CONTIGO!

-NO HERMS, Y-YO NO QUIERO Q-QUE NADA T-TE PASE, PORQUE SINO…PORQUE SINO…YO...YO NO SÉ QUE HARÍA…

-HARRY – dijo Hermione mirando como su novio se esforzaba por seguir en pie, ya que ese hechizo y la fuerza que ponía en hacerlo le quitaba las fuerzas completamente – A MI NADA VA A PASARME…. ¡AH!- pero no pudo continuar porque la mortífaga Bellatrix le había lanzado un Crucio.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! – gritó Harry, mientras Hermione se retorcía en el piso.

-¡POR FIN SE CALLAN! – le gritó Bellatrix mientras sonreía – YA ME ESTABAN DANDO NAUCEAS DE TANTAS PALABRITAS DE AMOR

-¡T-TÚ ME LAS V-VAS A PA-PAGAR! _¡DESMAIUS! – _gritó Hermione mientras se levantaba del suelo, haciendo que Harry suspirara aliviado mientras veía caer a la mortífaga.

-¡¡BASTA!! – dijo Voldemort sacando su varita de la unión que tenía con Harry, haciendo que éste cayera al piso - ¡QUIERO ACABAR CONTIGO DE UNA BUENA VEZ HARRY POTTER!- _¡¡AVADA KEDABRA!!_

-¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! –gritó la castaña, pero ya era tarde, el hechizo había impactado de lleno en el moreno.

Rápidamente se agachó hasta estar a su altura. Lo llamó, pero no respondía, estaba muerto.

-POR FIN – decía Voldemort mientras se acercaba a la pareja – VENGAN LEALES MORTÍFAGOS, VAMOS A DARLE A POTTER UN FUNERAL CÓMO SE LO MERECE…

-Ni se le ocurra tocarlo – les dijo Hermione con los dientes apretados y el rostro empapado en lágrimas, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-No te preocupes querida, ya vas a estar junto a él. _AVADA KEDABRA._

Y lo último que vio fue un haz de luz verde.

* * *

En ese momento en la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione se despertó llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡¡HARRY¡NO, NO¡¡POR FAVOR HARRY, NO ME DEJES!!

-¡¡Herms¿qué pasa linda? Yo nunca voy a dejarte, tranquila… - le decía el moreno mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba su cabello castaño.

-¡¡OH, HARRY!! – dijo Hermione mientras volvía a abrazarlo y comprobaba que todo lo que había vivido hace unos instantes no había sido más que un sueño, aunque uno muy real.

-¿Qué pasó Herms? – preguntó Harry ahora mirándola muy preocupado

-P-por favor Harry…ahora n-no quiero hablar de eso…sólo quiero que estés conmigo…por favor, no me dejes.

-Yo nunca voy a dejarte linda – y la besó en los labios, con un beso que le demostraba todo lo que la quería y que él estaría para ella siempre.

-¿HARRY….HERMIONE?? – les preguntó una voz haciendo que ambos se separaran rápidamente, a pesar de que no lo querían.

-G-ginny, no es lo q-que tú crees…por favor…- comenzó Hermione mirando a una Ginny con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, mientras ella volvía a derramar otras.

CONTINUARÁ

¿Y¿Les gustó?

Bueno, antes que nada, quiero aclarar una cosa: el sueño que vivió la castaña es muy importante para los capítulos que están por venir, simplemente eso, así que ténganlo en cuenta.

Bueno ahora, paso a responder sus reviews:

**Pattypotter09: **hola! Bueno, lo de lo picante te la dejo picando (jjejeje, término argentino xD) quiero decir, que ya lo vas a estar viendo en los próximos caps. Beso!

**Luckycharms2812: **Hola Andrea! Y si, te lo puedo asegurar que será muy difícil para Hermione cuando se rompa el hechizo…pero no te preocupes, ya lo tengo todo arreglado xD Un beso para ti también!

**Alejandra1: **hola¿Se te ha borrado la sonrisa? Jeejeje Igual, de cosas así malas, este sueño es la primera… bueno, un beso.

**Xtra: **hola! Bueno, como me pediste, acá estoy actualizando jejeje. Me alegro que te hayan gustado. Un beso.

**AtRaM Potter: **hola AtRaM!! Sisisi, estoy segura que será un golpe duro para Hermione cuando se rompa el hechizo, pero además de ser un poco gracioso, será muy triste…pero bueno, muchas gracias por tu review y espero con ansias que actualices :D Un beso.

**Zuly: **Hola! Me alegro que no te haya molestado el milenio que tardé en cargar! me alegro mucho que te haya gustado! Un beso!

**Ennaira Skywalker: **Hola Ennaira!! xD Lamento si la parte en que Ron acepta sin renegar el beso de Harry y Hermione no te gustó, pero lo que yo quería dejar en claro era que cuando Ron le pegó no lo hizo por lo que alguna vez pudo haber sentido por Hermione, sino por su hermana y todo el daño que el creyó que sufriría, porque ya sabemos que no es así, ya que con Draco la está pasando de lo lindo… jejej No te preocupes por lo de tu "locura" jejej, hay días que yo estoy peor xD. Bueno, nos estamos leyendo, si? Un beso grande.

Bueno gente, esos fueron sus reviews. xD

Les mando un beso y grande y nos vemos en el próximo cap!

harryherms


	10. Los últimos días

16 de noviembre de 2007

Si... **volví.**

Este capítulo es más largo de lo que acostumbro a hacer, pero me pareció necesario.

Por cierto, el fic va a tener 15 capítulos aproximadamente, asi que no nos falta mucho para enterarnos de como termina esta historia... jiji

Ahora, despues de una eternidad, los dejo leer.:

**NOTA: **La Hermione que van a ver a continuación, está basada en la Hermione celosa del sexto libro, ya que ahí Jo Rowling nos demuestra cuán celosa puede ser nuestra castaña favorita.

_Y ahora si, el cap 10:_

Capítulo 10: Los últimos días.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para dar explicaciones: la pelirroja se había ido en dirección a su dormitorio.

A Hermione se le partió algo en su interior: su mejor amiga debía de estar enojada con ella por lo que acababa de ver…._" ¡Era su novio¿Cómo pudiste Hermione?" _le decía una voz en su interior, haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a llenarse de lágrimas.

- Hermione tranquila… - le dijo Harry al verla, mientras la abrazaba.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?!- le respondía ésta separándose de él bruscamente- ¡Es mi mejor amiga! Y yo… ¡yo la traicioné!- decía mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos para evitar que Harry la viera llorar.

- Pero Herms… no llores…no me gusta verte así… - decía Harry mientras intentaba acercarse lentamente a ella, temiendo que fuera a rechazarlo otra vez, pero antes de que pudiera abrazarla, la castaña habló:

- Lo l-lamento Ha-Harry – dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior, seguramente para impedir que otras lágrimas salieran de sus ojos- tengo q-que ir a buscarla.

Y sin esperar respuesta del moreno, se fue en dirección al cuarto de chicas de sexto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allí, Ginny lloraba desconsoladamente.

No porque había visto a su mejor amiga besándose con su ex-novio, sino por el plan que Dumbledore le había pedido.

Estaba muy triste ya que todavía no había podido sacarle ningún tipo de información al rubio y además, lo peor de todo, era que estaba comenzando a enamorarse de éste.

¿Cómo podía ser posible? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Pero le resultaba tan atractivo, tierno, cariñoso, todo lo que un hombre debía ser.

Ella nunca llegó a imaginar que podría gustarle Draco, hijo de la familia Malfoy, la cuál odiaba a la suya al igual que su familia odiaba a la de él.

Pero encima, no sólo le gustaba, sino que estaba comenzando a enamorarse de él.

¿Cómo le diría a su familia¿Cómo reaccionarían al saber que su única hija se estaba juntando con el chico de la familia más arrogante de los sangre-puras¿Qué le diría Dumbledore al ver que no estaba haciendo el pedido, sino que se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentimientos? Preguntas como éstas rondaban en su mente, haciéndola volver a sollozar amargamente.

-Ginny… ¿estás ahí? Necesito hablar contigo. – escuchó una voz que la llamaba por detrás de la puerta: era Hermione, que tenía la voz triste y apagada, lo que significaba que había estado llorando, pero Ginny no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie en ese momento, por lo que decidió quedarse callada.

-Vamos Ginny… sé que estás ahí… ¡necesito hablar contigo! – le dijo la castaña sin poder aguantar más las ganas de llorar, por lo que la pelirroja se levantó de su sitio y fue a abrir la puerta para luego abrazar fuertemente a su amiga, mientras no podía evitar que más lágrimas invadieran su rostro.

Hermione, que no se esperaba esta reacción por parte de su amiga, simplemente le dijo:

-¡Lo lamento Ginny!

-¿Qué lamentas Herms? –dijo la pelirroja enfocando sus ojos azules en los marrones de su amiga

-Lamento que… que… - pero la verdad era que la castaña no sabía por dónde empezar. Tendría que decirle lo de la poción, los efectos en Harry, su noviazgo, el beso…era muy difícil.

-Ven, siéntate y cuéntamelo todo¿si?- le dijo la pelirroja al notar aquel estado de confusión en su amiga.

-Está bien- tomó un largo suspiro y siguió- ¿recuerdas el pedido que Dumbledore me había encargado?- al ver que la pelirroja había asentido prosiguió- bueno, yo esa misma noche comencé con los preparativos para la poción, y al final había conseguido una poción llamada "Amortentia" que hace que la persona que la beba quede completamente enamorada de quien la hizo, por lo que yo creí que era perfecta para dársela a Seamus. Entonces a la mañana siguiente bajé a la sala común para dejarla en el escritorio así Seamus la veía… pero no ocurrió exactamente así… En un momento escuché unos pasos y pensando que era Seamus me escondí detrás del sillón y entonces… lo vi. ¡Era Harry! Y-yo quería sacársela de las manos para que no la tomara, p-pero… no pude salir de detrás del sillón y sin querer… ¡se la tomó¡Oh Ginny, cuánto lo siento! – y entonces se abrazó fuertemente a su amiga para luego llorar en su hombro.

-Tranquila Herms –decía mientras le acariciaba su melena castaña- no tienes nada por lo que disculparte

Al escuchar eso la castaña se separó rápidamente de ella para mirarla con los ojos abiertos como platos, por lo que Ginny sonrió y volvió a hablar:

-Amiga, a mi Harry no me gusta como antes. Lamento si te hice pensar eso, pero lo que pasó fue que…- y al acordarse de sus nuevos sentimientos hacia Draco, la sonrisa que había en su rostro desapareció por completo.

Hermione se sentía feliz de que su amiga ya no estuviera enamorada de Harry, cosa que le permitía estar sin problemas con su novio, pero ahora le importaba más su amiga a la que se le notaba que no estaba bien, por lo que tomándole su mano en señal de apoyo y compañía, le preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa Gin?

-No… es que… yo también tuve problemas con el pedido – dijo intentando enseñar una sonrisa, que le fue imposible ya que lo único que pudo hacer aparecer fue una débil mueca

-Cuéntame – dijo la castaña con una tierna sonrisa

-Está bien… creo que… creo que... me estoy enamorando de Draco…- dijo con la cabeza gacha

-¿De Draco?-preguntó Hermione más que asombrada. No podía creer lo que su mejor amiga le estaba diciendo

-Si… ¡y no sé como hacer para no estarlo¡No puede ser! – decía mientras volvía a llorar

-No llores Ginny…no es tan malo…

-¡Claro que es malo¡Encima es mi novio¡Y lo peor es que no pude averiguar nada de lo que tú ya sabes!

-¿Tu novio Ginny¿Desde cuándo¿Lo sabe tu fami…

-¡Por supuesto que no lo sabe!- dijo Ginny comenzando a sacar toda esa frustración que sentía- ¡Imagínate lo que me harían si supieran con quién estoy saliendo!

-Si… es verdad Ginny… pero tranquila que todo va a estar bien – y le dedicó otra de sus comprensivas sonrisas.

-Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil como tú dices, pero aún así, gracias Herms, eres una gran amiga.

-Tú también lo eres- le dijo ella haciéndola sonreír.

-Ahora que ya nos contamos todos nuestros problemas amorosos pasemos a algo más lindo… ¿cómo es eso del beso entre Harry y tú?

-Mmmmm….-comenzó la castaña poniéndose más colorada que el pelo de su amiga- ¡Ginny!

Después de tanto reír, comenzaron a escucharse pasos del pasillo, seguramente de las compañeras de cuarto de Ginny, por lo que la castaña tuvo que irse.

-Bueno Ginny, tengo que irme, pero antes- dijo abriendo la puerta y quedándose apoyada contra el marco de la puerta- estoy de novia con Harry.

-¿¡Qué¿Por qué no me lo habías….

Pero antes de que pudiera recriminarle el no habérselo contado, Hermione había salido cerrando tras ella la puerta y ahora se dirigía a la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras no podía contener las ganas de reír al acordarse la expresión de su amiga por lo que le había hecho.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar a la sala común, se encontró a Harry hablando animadamente con la pareja de Ron y Evanna.

Su Harry sonreía a la pareja mientras la veía discutir tiernamente por quién quería más al otro.

Le encantaba verlo sonreír, verlo bien, verlo feliz, cosa que no era muy común en él debido a la porquería de vida que sus tíos le habían hecho pasar y además del loco que le había quitado a sus padres y que no paraba de seguir haciéndolo sufrir y que a pesar de todo, aún seguía allí, sin perder la sonrisa ni la alegría, cosa que a Hermione le encantaba de él.

Y entonces él la vio, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa.

La castaña se acercó al moreno y, al ser un poco más alto que ella, se puso de puntillas y lo besó tiernamente en los labios.

-Bueno bueno, basta de tanta demostración amorosa-comenzó Ron con sus manos en la cintura de la rubia , mientras apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de ella

-No te quejes… bien que a ti te encanta – le respondió ella dándole un beso en los labios, haciendo que Harry y Hermione rieran mientras el moreno pasaba su brazo por los hombros de ésta y que al pelirrojo se le pusieran las orejas rojas.

-Está bien, y ahora que ya estamos todos¿podemos por fin ir a comer¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!

Cuando terminaron de reír, las parejas se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para su almuerzo de ese día.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hegmione¿me padsas las patatas fgitas? – decía Ron con la boca llena de un buen trozo de carne, haciendo que ésta lo mirara desaprobatoriamente.

-¿Podrás comportarte algún día Ron sin tener que comer como un animal? Toma

-Clago señogita pegfegta – dijo este mientras le sacaba la lengua dejando al descubierto toda su comida

-Ah Ron¡eres insoportable!- dijo la castaña mientras volvía a concentrarse en su comida

-Si, yo también te quiero- le respondió el pelirrojo luego de haber tragado

-Ya va cariño¿podrías comportarte? – le dijo Evanna que estaba sentada al lado de Ron muy centrada en cortar su pequeño trozo de tarta sin prestarle demasiada atención al asunto

-Está bien – dijo Ron mientras volvía a llenarse la boca con patatas fritas aunque no podía ocultar el sonrojo en sus orejas

-Si que te tiene controlado amigo- decía Harry al haber tomado un sorbo de su zumo de naranja mientras colocaba su mano derecha en la pierna de la castaña para acariciarla de arriba abajo, haciendo que esta se atragantara de tal manera que hizo sorprender a casi toda la mesa de Gryffindor, que en ese momento, junto a las demás mesas de las otras casas, estaba mirándola mientras terminaba de toser.

Luego de haber dicho a sus amigos que ya estaba mejor, todos se dispusieron a seguir comiendo.

-Harry – dijo la castaña mientras se cortaba pequeños trozos de su roast-beef con una voz sólo audible para ambos- ¿por qué me… por qué me acariciaste así?

-Ehh… yo sólo…yo… perdón…. –respondió el sumamente arrepentido y muy nervioso- no sé en que estaba pensando… perdón

-No cariño- dijo ella mientras lo miraba a aquellas orbes verdes esmeralda de las cuáles se sentía hipnotizada además de tomar su mano para luego acariciarla con su pulgar- sólo que… no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas y menos en público. Pero no te preocupes que me encantará que me lo hagas cuando estemos solos - y entonces al moreno se le apareció una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras que sus ojos denotaron un brillo muy especial.

De repente apareció la menor de los Weasley que le dijo a su hermano

-Toma Ron- dijo entregándole una pequeña caja- mamá dice que la próxima vez te acuerdes de las cosas que tienes que llevar.

-Ah si, gracias Ginny.

-No de nada –dijo la pelirroja lista para irse.

-¡Espera Ginny! – decía Colin Creevey mientras corría hacia ella

-¿Si? –dijo ésta

-Yo… yo solo quería agradecerte que me hayas ayudado con la tarea del otro día. ¡Muchas gracias!- y entonces abrazó a la pelirroja fuertemente, mientras varias personas los observaban y, en especial, un chico rubio de ojos grises que estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin.

El resto del almuerzo fue bastante tranquilo, y cuando Ron, Evanna, Hermione y Harry hubieron terminado, se dispusieron a ir a su clase de pociones, con el querido profesor Severus Snape.

-¡No lo puedo creer¡Hoy lunes y ya tengo que verle la cara a ese estúpido de Snape!- se quejaba Ron sentándose junto a su novia en un escritorio detrás de Harry y Hermione- ¡Qué buena manera de empezar la semana!

- Oh vamos cariño- decía Evanna tomando su mano- por lo menos ahora lo tenemos 4 horas semanales y no 8 como el año anterior

- Bueno, si, en eso tienes razón pero…

Pero el pelirrojo no pudo terminar, porque comenzaron a ingresar alumnos de Gryffindor de quinto para sentarse en los asientos que estaban libres, que ese día había más de lo habitual.

-¿Por qué hay tantos alumnos de quinto?-dijo Harry a su novia y a sus amigos que estaban detrás, mirando a los jóvenes en donde había muchas jovencitas que le sonreían coquetamente, haciendo que a su novia le dieran unas raras punzadas en su estómago.

-Lo que pasa es que hoy es la clase especial dónde los alumnos de séptimo deberán mostrarle a los de quinto sus habilidades. Seguramente tendremos que hacer un trabajo en grupo con ellos.-respondió ésta

-Buenos días alumnos – se escuchó al profesor Snape con su voz tan fría como siempre- como ven, hoy tenemos alumnos de quinto y su deber será enseñarles a preparar la poción Veritaserum, que es la que ellos están viendo en estos días y como ustedes son mayores deben saberla de memoria me imagino¿no es así? Por lo que pienso que no me harán pasar papelones¿no señor Longbottom?

En ese momento Neville se sintió muy avergonzado, por lo que sus rostro se tornó rojísimo.

-Ahora- dijo el profesor haciendo que los alumnos volvieran a prestarle atención- cada alumno de séptimo deberá juntarse con uno de quinto para comenzar con los deberes. Tienen 5 minutos para acomodarse¿si?

Ni bien terminó de hablar, casi todas las chicas de quinto se pararon alrededor del banco de Harry y Hermione para acosarlo con preguntas como "¿Te pones conmigo Harry?" "¿Quieres que sea tu pareja Harry?" haciendo que el chico las mirara asombradísimo y con un poco de miedo en sus ojos.

Hermione se sintió fatal: todas esas chicas estaban acosando a SU novio y eso era algo que no podía permitir de ninguna manera, por lo que quiso recriminarles diciéndoles que él era solo de ella y que ninguna iba a estar con él, pero antes de que pudiera hablar apareció el profesor impasible como siempre, que dijo:

-Parece que todas las señoritas quieren estar con el señor Potter¿no?- decía mientras miraba sonriente la expresión de agobio que había en el rostro de Harry- bueno, entonces elegiré yo. Señor Potter usted estará con… la señorita Manders.

Cuando Harry la vio, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos.

La joven era hermosa: tenía unas curvas y figura despampanantes, muy pulposa cabe aclarar, además de unos ojos verdes pardo que hacían resaltar su rostro haciéndolo más bello de lo que era y un liso y sedoso cabello rubio que con los rayos solares tenía pequeños destellos dorados.

Pero a pesar de todo, el creía que Hermione era mucho más hermosa que aquella muchacha que al escuchar su nombre, comenzó a alardear ante todas las otras jóvenes interesadas en Harry, que cabizbajas y tristes, fueron a buscarse otra pareja.

Si en ese momento las miradas matasen, Snape caería muerto al suelo.

Hermione lo estaba fulminando con la mirada. Estaba segura de que el profesor más odiado de Hogwarts se lo había hecho porque siempre daba indicios de odiar al trío de Gryffindor, y, como seguramente sabría de su noviazgo con Harry y de lo celosa que era ella, ya que el año pasado como gustaba de Ron le había tirado una bandada de pájaros por éste estar todo el día con Lavender Brown, se lo había hecho a propósito.

Pero la gota que colmó el vaso de la castaña, fue cuando Snape dijo "Todos con sus respectivas parejas" y esa tal Manders se había parado en frente su banco pestañeándole a Harry coquetamente mientras que miraba a Hermione como diciéndole que se fuera cuanto antes de allí. Y entonces, invadida por los celos y sin pensarlo dos veces cosa rara en ella, le dio al moreno un corto pero tierno beso en los labios invisible a la vista de todos excepto de la chica que no pudo ocultar su enojo, haciendo que la castaña se fuera triunfante junto con su compañera de quinto tras decir un audible "¡Adiós cariño!" al moreno.

-Deberán realizar la poción "Amortentia", que supongo todos deben saber cual es ¿verdad? A ver¿quién puede decirme para qué se utiliza?

"_Ah, justo para mi¿cómo no voy a saber para qué se utiliza la Amortentia?" _pensaba la castaña irónicamente mientras alzaba su mano en el aire sintiendo como unas orbes verdes esmeraldas la observaban.

-¿Nadie?- dijo el profesor sin parecer ver la mano levantada de Hermione

-Si profesor, la Amortentia es la poción más potente para el amor que existe. Sirve para hacer que una persona se enamore de otra completamente y para cada persona tiene un aroma distinto.- finalizó la castaña, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable con respecto a lo que ella había hecho con la misma poción de la cual estaban hablando

-Veo, señorita Granger, que no puede ocultar su fama de sabelotodo repelente¿no es así? 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo el profesor, y Hermione pudo ver en el rostro de la compañera de banco de Harry y en las demás que querían hacer pareja con él una sonrisa maliciosa triunfante. El moreno estaba a punto de replicar, pero la castaña lo atajó centrando sus ojos en aquellos verdes que la hacían derretirse por completo y mostrar una tonta sonrisa.- Ya pueden comenzar.

Y entonces todos los alumnos allí presentes se enfrascaron en la tarea, excepto esa tal Manders que estaba más interesada en el perfecto rostro de Harry y Hermione, que ahora los miraba con el seño ligeramente fruncido.

"_Ahhh no, yo la mato. ¿Qué está queriendo insinuar con esa estúpida forma de pestañear? Llega a tocarle un hermoso pelo de su cabello que me encanta y se va a enterar de quien es Hermione Granger"_

Harry, para suerte de la castaña, estaba muy ocupado en tratar de terminar ese trabajo cuanto antes, por lo que quería apresurarse lo más que podía pero haciéndolo bien para no tener que volverlo a repetir, por lo que a medida que iba echando los ingredientes le iba explicando el procedimiento a la chica que estaba a su lado, mientras ésta asentía seductoramente sin prestar ni una mínima atención a lo que decía el moreno.

-Y entonces, luego de echar la pluma de fénix tienes que poner la piel de serpiente¿comprendes? – decía Harry para luego mirar a su novia y sonreírle de esa manera que hacía que sus mariposas revolotearan en su estómago, a lo que ésta le respondió el mismo gesto mientras volvía a centrarse en su trabajo con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

"_No puede ser más lindo… es un amor. Me dan ganas de comérmelo a besos y no sé como pude sentir celos de esa Manders sabiendo bien como sé lo que él me quiere… que tonta que fui" _era lo único que pensaba la castaña sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y para su suerte, su compañera no tenía la mínima gana de aprender a realizar la poción, ya que estaba mirando al pelirrojo del trío, Ron, que también estaba sentado con una chica de quinto con cabellos negros hasta por debajo de los hombros y unos hermosos ojos mieles, mientras recibía la mirada recelosa de su novia Evanna, que le había tocado con un muchacho de ojos negros y cabello color castaño oscuro.

Entonces cuando hubo terminado, levantó la mirada hacia su novio y vio que aún le seguía explicando a aquella rubia que tenía por compañera, y no pudo evitar sentir otra vez esa oleada de celos que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

-Y entonces viste lo que tienes que hacer¿no?...- decía Harry por enésima vez, aunque antes de llamarla otra vez por su apellido, la chica habló diciendo algo más que los monosílabos que había dicho hasta ese entonces: "Si" "Ah" entre otros, diciendo:

-Dime Amy, Amy Manders- dijo ésta seductoramente

-Está bien Amy-dijo Harry sin haber notado el tono de voz de ésta, lo que Hermione agradeció interiormente mientras sonreía triunfante y se aseguraba cada vez más de que Harry era más que una buena persona y que no podría existir hombre mejor que él.

Pero entonces, la tal Amy decidió hacer otra cosa para llamar la atención de Harry ya que todas las palabras en el tono sensual que había empleado habían sido en vano, por lo que comenzó a desabrocharse disimuladamente los botones de su camisa, cosa que hizo que los celos volvieran a invadir a la castaña haciendo que sus mariposas revolotearan furiosas.

"_Ésta se va a enterar de quién es Hermione Granger" _pensó para si mientras agarraba su poción y se paraba de un salto importándole mucho el ruido que provocaba, para dársela al profesor, y entonces pasó al lado de Amy y… la poción "sin querer" cayó en el cuerpo de la susodicha.

-¡Ay perdón¡Cuánto lo siento!- decía la castaña realizando su mejor número actoral, aguantando las ganas de sonreír- ¡No sé como pudo suceder!

- No importa – decía Amy tratando de no sonar enojada, aunque no le salía muy bien que digamos

-Vaya a secarse señorita Manders.-dijo Snape mientras Amy miraba a Hermione, que estaba muy sonriente con su mano entrelazada a la de su novio, con puro odio en sus ojos azules- Alumnos, la clase terminó y para la clase que viene deberán traerme la poción terminada hecha con sus respectivas parejas- y dicho esto último, la rubia sonrió con ganas haciendo que esa punzada que hacía que las mariposas de la castaña se movieran furiosas volviera a aparecer en ésta- Ah, y por cierto señorita Granger, debido a su distracción, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Espero que la próxima vez sea más cuidadosa.

Entonces todos los alumnos comenzaron a recoger sus útiles para irse del aula.

-Bueno Harry¿Cuándo nos vemos para terminar el trabajo? – saltó Amy acercándose al moreno sin abandonar su tono sensual

-Hoy no, ya que hoy iba a tomarme el día para estar con Herms- dijo el moreno sonriéndole a su novia que le devolvió el gesto mientras sentía a sus mariposas eufóricas- pero podemos juntarnos mañana en la biblioteca¿qué te parece?

- Está bien Harry, nos vemos entonces – dijo la rubia y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla- ¡Adiós!

En el aula de pociones sólo quedaban Harry y Hermione, ésta última aún más enojada, si eso era posible, por el último gesto de la rubia hacia SU novio.

Harry, que ya se había percatado del enojo de su novia, no pudo más que sonreír, ya que los celos no eran otra cosa que le demostraba que realmente lo quería tanto o más como él a ella.

-Herms-dijo abrazándola por la espalda, haciendo que la castaña sintiera a sus mariposas felices- ¿qué quieres hacer hoy? Porque mañana no voy a tener tiempo ya que voy a tener que hacer el trabajo con Amy…

-Si, ya sé- dijo la castaña cortante mirándolo a los ojos verdes esmeraldas que había heredado de Lily- porque claro, Amy es taaan buena, que tiene que juntarse con Harry¿no?

- Ay linda, tu sabes que sólo te quiero a ti- dijo este sonriendo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la besaba en los labios

- Mmm… ¿me lo podría repetir eso de que me quiere?- dijo Hermione mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello y le sonreía traviesamente- Porque creo que me he olvidado…

-Con mucho gusto –respondió el moreno.

Y la pareja volvió a besarse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado 6 días desde que Harry había tomado la poción, y las cosas entre Hermione y éste iban cada vez mejor.

La joven aún tenía miedo de que los efectos de su novio se esfumaran de un día para otro, pero se notaba a kilómetros el amor que ambos se tenían el uno al otro y lo feliz que estaban cuando se encontraban juntos, por lo que mucho no estaba preocupada.

La castaña había seguido teniendo el mismo sueño todos esos días, siempre soñando con esa orquesta de insectos nocturnos para luego dar lugar a Voldemort y a la muerte de Harry y de ella, aunque aún no le había dicho nada a Harry para no preocuparlo, pero ese sueño la tenía muy inquieta.

La pareja en esa sexta noche, se encontraba abrazada en el sofá de la sala común. Ya era tarde y estaban por irse a acostar.

-Bueno Herms, mañana espérame aquí así vamos juntos a nuestra primera clase¿te parece bien?- preguntó el moreno jugando con el pelo de su novia

- Si Harry-respondió ésta sonriente- Ahora me voy a dormir que ya es tarde- dijo mientras se levantaba y quedaba enfrente de él, que en ese momento la miraba con esos ojos verdes tan hermosos expresándole todo el amor que sentía por ella, al igual que ella lo miraba a él- Te amo Harry

-Yo también – dijo éste.

Y luego de darse un tierno beso en los labios, la castaña subió sonriente a su habitación para luego acostarse en su cama sin perder la sonrisa, esperando ansiosa el día de mañana, sin saber que sería uno de los peores días de su vida…

**0º0** CONTINUARÁ **0º0**

¿Y¿Les gustó? jijiijji

La verdad que no sé como me da la cara para estar subiendo este cap.. uu Pueden tirarme con lo que tengan ahí preparado... me lo merezco con creces! pero lo único que tengo para decir que me complicó un poco fue nada más ni nada menos que la falta de inspiración. Así que **mil perdones! **No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir! así que voy a tratar, voy a tratar y re-tratar, de subir los últimos capítulos no despues de dos meses como hice con este:'(

·····························································································

**Tengo que agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejaron un review:**

**Ennaira Skywalker, AtRaM Potter, luckycharms2812, pattypotter09, rachel69, Boggart Girls, Zuly, Xtra, Alejandra1, So-Potter, Sagami Zalmaix, UsagiYadi, HarryandHermy, Mununita, Janet-khp, viko, deli, Carrie Black,** entre otros.

Millones de gracias! prometo enviarles un mail como la gente en cuanto pueda!

·······························································································

Ahora me estoy yendo...

Y... aunque no me lo merezco para nada... clickeen un _"GO"_ y déjenme un review, si? Hagan a esta niña feliz! No importa que sean baldazos de agua fría, serán muy bien recibidos igual...

Beso!

harryherms

P.D: el cap 11 ya lo tengo redactado y seguro pronto lo estoy subiendo! solo me queda pasarlo al Word, pero pronto lo voy a estar subiendo por acá... aunque por las dudas, mejor no prometo nada... :S


	11. Los efectos de la poción

**Lunes 3 de diciembre**

hola gentee!!

aca estoy subiendo el 11º cap de la historiaa! me tardé un poco (pero en comparación de lo otro, que aún me siento culpable, no es nada). Es más corto que el anterior pero es un capítulo tipo "Nexo".

Espero que les guste!

Nos vemos abajo en las notas de autora ;)

Los dejo leer...

Capítulo 11: Los efectos de la poción.

Un rubio se encontraba en su habitación de Slytherin.

Estaba pensando en como no hacer el plan que debía realizar para que Ginny, su novia no saliera perjudicada, pero no podía hacer nada…

Aún recordaba perfectamente lo que debía hacer…

**FLASHBACK**

-Lucius¿Ya se lo has dicho a Draco?- escuchaba éste de la boca de su madre, Narcissa Malfoy, por detrás de la puerta

-No, aún no, pero estoy seguro que aceptará-dijo Lucius Malfoy tratando de sonar fuerte, aunque se notaba que en su voz había un dejo de preocupación

-Tengo miedo- dijo Narcissa rompiendo a llorar- tengo miedo... de lo que pueda pasarle

-Tranquila, es un Malfoy- le respondió su esposo tratando de sonar convincente, aunque ni él creía lo que decía.

Draco se preguntaba que era aquello que tanto perturbaba a sus padres, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces entró a la habitación donde se encontraban sin importarle las consecuencias.

Al hacerlo vio a su madre con el rostro empapado en lágrimas y a su padre mirándolo sorprendido.

-¿Qué es lo que tienen que decirme?-dijo Draco importándole mucho la mirada recriminatoria que le estaba dedicando su padre- ¿Por qué tienen miedo?

-Hijo… no es nada-dijo su madre retirándose las lágrimas mientras se acercaba para abrazarle

-¡NO ME MIENTAN MÁS!- dijo furioso apartándose de su madre- NO SOY IDIOTA, SÉ QUE ME ESCONDEN ALGO. ¡VAMOS¡DÍGANMELO!- y al terminar de decirlo, no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas de rabia inundaran sus grises ojos

Narcissa rompió a llorar otra vez mientras llevaba sus manos al rostro y Lucius miraba atónito a su hijo abriendo y cerrando la boca para decir algo pero en vanos intentos, hasta que por fin pudo decir:

-T-tienes que hacer algo para… para el señor Lord Voldemort

Draco al escuchar lo que dijo su padre no pudo evitar abrir los ojos por sorpresa. ¿Para qué lo necesitaría?

-Y…y ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer? – dijo luego de un tiempo en el que sólo se escuchaban los sollozos de su madre- ¿Qué quiere de mí?

-Él…él quiere que le consigas información de Potter-respondió su padre con la mirada ausente

-Ja, si-dijo sonriendo irónicamente-¿Y cómo demonios cree que voy a poder hacerlo¡Yo odio a Potter y él a mí! Sería muy evidente.

-Si, él ya lo sabe, por lo que quiere que te juntes con su punto débil: la familia-le respondió su padre un poco más confiado. Quizá su hijo terminaría aceptando.

-¿Y de quién debo sacar la información?

-De la pelirroja Weasley- contestó ahora su madre, con los ojos rojos e hinchados- Nuestro amo sabe que está enamorada de Harry Potter desde que la vio y si éste reacciona como ocurrió cuando el señor la usó para la Cámara de los Secretos, Potter sería muy fácil de capturar.

-Pero… ¿qué sucedería si no acepto?-preguntó Draco reflexionando sobre el plan

-Primero matarían a la Weasley, ya que seguramente sería un buen incentivo para que Potter busque al señor Lord Voldemort ya que es muy débil en lo que se refiere a sus seres queridos pero después…- ahora la voz de la mujer se tornó grave y preocupada- te…te matarían-y comenzó a llorar otra vez abrazando a su hijo con fuerza, como si no lo quisiera soltar nunca, y éste no reaccionaba debido a lo que había acabado de oír- ¡Por favor hijo, acepta¡Por favor!

Draco aún seguía sin reaccionar. Estaba absorto en su mente volviendo a replantearse el plan.

Si no hacía lo que Voldemort le pedía, iban a morir, no sólo él, sino una joven que no se merecía morir y él no podía permitirlo. No era un asesino.

-Está bien madre- dijo volviendo a la atmósfera donde las súplicas de su madre reinaban, haciendo que ésta lo mirara esperanzada, con un brillo especial en los grises ojos que su hijo, al cual estaba abrazando, había heredado- acepto el plan.

-¡Oh gracias a Merlín que aceptaste hijo mío!- le dijo ésta abrazando con más fuerza a su hijo sin dejar de llorar

**FIN FLASH BACK**

¡Qué injusta que era la vida! Por culpa de ese estúpido plan su novia estaba en peligro, ya que él no podría seguir por mucho tiempo el plan, pero por otro lado, gracias a él había conocido al amor de su vida. Si, a Ginny.

Aún no entendía como había podido enamorarse de ella, pero eso era lo menos importante ahora. Él la amaba completamente, desde su radiante cabellera roja hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies.

Amaba su espontaneidad, su forma de hablar y pensar, el color de sus ojos según el día y sus emociones, sus reacciones, sus ataques de celos, como aquella vez cuando lo había visto con Pansy… y no pudo evitar pensar en ese recuerdo y sonreír tontamente…pero en simples palabras, la amaba.

Aunque ahora por haber aceptado ese plan, la había expuesto a morir.

De repente se dio cuenta de que no había puesto en marcha el plan y no había podido sacar información de Potter, pero… ¿importaba mucho eso? Seguramente, si ambos no estuvieran en peligro de muerte, no, pero lamentablemente importaba y mucho.

Aunque ahora lo único que él quería era estar con ella, su amada; Ginny, y ser felices juntos, disfrutando de su amor, que era más que imposible ya que sus familias se odiaban…

Y entonces pensó en sus padres, sobretodo en su madre, que debía estar aliviada pensando que su hijo no estaría en peligro de muerte, pero no era así… el plan consistía en conseguir información de Potter y él lo único que estaba haciendo era dejarse llevar por los sentimientos…

Y en ese momento, se percató de algo y sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho.

¿Y si, al no tener ninguna información, Voldemort pensaba que no había querido hacer el plan y mataba a Ginny?

Quiso hacerse creer que eso no podía ocurrir, pero cada vez que lo pensaba, se aseguraba de que era lo que más probablemente podría suceder si no hacía nada al respecto, por lo que decidió que al día siguiente pondría en práctica el plan.

Haría lo que fuese por Ginny.

Y entonces, sin borrar ese pensamiento de su cabeza se fue a dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó muy sobresaltada, como había estado sucediendo hace más o menos una semana. 

Había soñado otra vez con aquel sueño en el que Harry la llevaba en escoba a un lugar sumamente hermoso, dónde luego una mini orquesta de seres nocturnos comenzaba a tocar, para después convertirse en mortífagos y el líder de la banda en Voldemort.

Luego de eso, se desataba una batalla en la que primero moría Harry y lo último que veía ella era un haz de luz verde.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al recordar el sueño, pero entonces recordó el día y con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, decidió que ese horrible recuerdo no la afectaría para nada.

Miró en su reloj y se dio cuenta de que se había levantado una hora antes de la hora que había acordado con Harry.

Ese día era muy especial para ambos: se cumplían 7 días desde que habían empezado a ser novios, una semana desde que había cometido el error con esa poción, aunque ahora no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, ya que ese error la había hecho una de las mujeres más felices de todo el mundo, mágico y muggle.

No podía creer cuanto había cambiado su vida en tan solo 7 días.

Hace tan sólo 7 días, Harry era su mejor amigo, pero ahora no sólo lo seguía siendo, sino que también se había convertido en su novio, uno al que amaba profundamente y que no dudaría en dar su vida por él.

Era su compañero de aventuras, ahora su compañero en el amor y si él lo quería, sería su compañera para el resto de su vida.

Él era el hombre con el que ella deseaba estar siempre, con quién deseaba tener hijos, descubrir juntos la aventura de ser padres y hasta tener nietos.

Amaba sus ojos verdes y deseaba que si alguna vez llegasen a tener hijos, heredaran los ojos de él. Sus hermosas esmeraldas, de las que se sentía profundamente hipnotizada.

Amaba su pelo azabache indomable, su manera de ser, la fuerza que tenía para seguir en pie a pesar de la vida que le había tocado, su valentía, sus impulsos, sus besos, sus caricias… simplemente lo amaba.

Y ahora más que nunca estaba segura de ello.

Sin perder la sonrisa, se vistió normal, ya que Harry, al igual que ella, le importaba más el interior de una persona que su exterior, trató de peinarse la melena castaña pero como le fue imposible, se hizo una coleta y se colocó en el cuello el colgante que Harry le había regalado justo el día en el que le había pedido ser su novia.

**FLASH BACK**

_-Esto es para ti – dijo Harry con las mejillas rosadas entregándole el paquete_

_-Pero…pero¿por qué Harry?_

_-No importa, sólo ábrelo – dijo éste sonriendo_

_Entonces la castaña lo abrió. Dentro había un collar dorado que tenía un dije en forma de corazón en el que en su centro tenía brillantes de un verde muy parecido al de los ojos de Harry, haciendo que el collar pareciera más hermoso de lo que era._

_-Oh Harry, es hermoso – dijo Hermione abrazándolo fuertemente – pero no puedo aceptarlo._

_-Claro que puedes, es un regalo de mi parte -y le sonrió- ¿Puedo ponértelo?_

_-Bueno, está bien._

_Hermione se puso de espaldas a Harry y se sacó el pelo de la misma para que Harry pudiera ponérselo más fácilmente._

_Una vez puesto el collar, Harry se acercó al oído de la castaña y le dijo con una voz que a ella le pareció sumamente irresistible:_

_-Herms, aún hay algo más que quiero preguntarte… ¿Te…te gustaría ser mi no-novia?_

_Hermione inmediatamente sin creer lo que le había dicho ese chico moreno de ojos verdes esmeraldas que estaba en frente de ella. Le había propuesto ser su novia…no lo podía creer. Y entonces, muy emocionada, contenta, feliz, le respondió:_

_-Claro que quiero ser tu novia Harry._

_Y entonces, ambos sellaron sus labios en un beso que ahora era oficial, un beso de una pareja de novios._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ese collar era más que especial para ella, y luego de tenerlo varios días guardado, ese día sería una ocasión especial para estrenarlo.

Tras fijarse en su reloj y percatarse de que solo faltaba media hora para el comienzo de su primera clase del día, se dirigió a la sala común para encontrarse con su novio sin perder la gran sonrisa que albergaba su rostro.

º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º

Al llegar, se dio cuenta de que Harry no se encontraba allí, pero no se sorprendió porque conociéndolo como lo conocía, seguramente se había retrasado.

Decidió esperarlo sentada en el cómodo sofá rojo de su sala común y en el corto trayecto, no pudo evitar mirarse en el espejo y ver que su reflejo le devolvía la sonrisa.

Estaba muy cambiada a pesar de ser la misma de siempre. ¿Serían los efectos del amor? No sabía, pero si así lo era, le encantaban y deseaba que no se fuesen nunca.

Vio en su cuello el corazón con esmeraldas verdes y se llevó una mano instintivamente hacia él, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreírse otra vez y sentirse más feliz.

De repente el objeto de sus pensamientos comenzó a acercarse hacia donde estaba ella sonriendo, haciéndola, si era posible, ensanchar su sonrisa aún más y prepararse para recibir el beso de buenos días.

Seguramente, su sorpresa y decepción tras haber recibido un beso en la mejilla, no pudieron ser más notorias y graciosas, ya que Harry al haber visto su cara se echó a reír a lo grande.

-¿Por qué no me saludas con un _buen _beso de buenos días? –dijo fingiendo enojo haciendo énfasis en la palabra buen mientras que esperaba a que Harry terminara de reírse para que pudiera responderle.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te salude Herms?-dijo Harry secándose algunas lágrimas provocadas por la risa- ¿con un beso en los labios?

"_Muy buena idea"_ pensó la castaña preparándose otra vez para recibir su verdadero beso de buenos días, pero al esperar otros segundos y ver que Harry aún seguía riéndose, quiso recriminarle, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, su novio lo hizo:

-Herms… -su voz ya no sonaba tan distorsionada por la risa, sino un poco más seria-¿no sabes cuánto le falta a Ginny para bajar?

-Ehhmmm… no, Harry- dijo sorprendida pero aún esperando su beso de buenos días-¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Ehhh, bueno… -respondió éste tornándose colorado y tímido- porque quería…. Invitarla a salir…

Eso a la castaña le cayó como un balde de agua helada.

En ese momento había comprendido todo: los efectos de la poción habían desaparecido y Harry se había olvidado de todo.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Nota de Autora: **¿Y¿Les gustó? Quiero que sepan que a la castaña se le vienen unos días medio complicados... pero sepan que a mi no me gustan los finales tristes! así que tenganlo en cuenta

Muchas gracias a la gente que se ha tomado la molestia en dejarme un rr! Gracias a: **Ennaira Skywalker, UsagiYadi, pattypotter09,luckycharms2812, Mademoiselle'Delacour, AtRaM Potter, **entre otros! Enserio, mil gracias!

Les estaré enviando un mail en cuanto pueda!

Por cierto, el próximo capítulo, del cual tengo muy poco redactado, va a tener una canción, la cuál es **"Unlove You" **o **"I can´t unlove you"** (de las dos maneras aparece) de la cantante Ashley Tisdale. Les recomiendo si quieren bajarlo para leer con la música, porque creo que va más que bien con el fic.

Ahora me despido!

Les mando un beso enorme! y no se olviden de clikear un _"GO" _y dejarme un rr, si?

harryherms


	12. No sera fácil

**19 de Enero de 2008**

Hola gente!

Hoy les traigo el capítulo 12 de esta historia, pero antes que nada, quiero desearles una ¡muy feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo! (pasaron años desde que pasó eso, pero como no se los había dicho en el capítulo anterior, lo digo ahora). Espero que este nuevo año lo hayan empezado genial y que este 2008 esté lleno de buenos deseos para ustedes :).

Pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero yo había avisado en mi one-shot "Una Navidad Especial" que subiría el 12º capítulo despues de navidad, año nuevo y reyes, así que ya había avisado. Pero además, parece que los reyes se olvidaron de traerme la inspiración y bueno... ese fue otro problema.

Quiero agradecer a los reviews que tuve en el oneshot: misthy sakura agustina, elisabetweasly, luckycharms2812 y Eleh. ¡Muchas gracias!.

Vale vale, ya me voy! pero antes de dejarlos leer debo advertir que es un capítulo muy corto en comparación a los anteriores (y bueno... los reyes aún siguen sin traerme la inspiración y yo estaba segura de que "algo" tendría que tener para plasmar mi imaginación) así que utilicé ese "algo" y salió el capítulo.

Para la próxima espero traerles uno más largo.

Por cierto, al final no utilicé la canción que les había dicho, sino una que lleva el mismo nombre del capítulo _"No sera fácil"_, interpretada por la cantante Gloria Estefan. Es un tema con una letra bellísima y aún mejor es cómo lo canta la solista. Yo recomiendo leerlo con la música.

Bueno, los dejo leer y no se olviden que como siempre debajo hay unas **pequeñas notas de autora.**

* * *

Capítulo 12: No será fácil. 

¿Cómo puede ser que se hubiese olvidado de todo¿Acaso habría olvidado todo lo que había vivido con ella en la última semana¿Habría olvidado que eran novios? Y lo peor aún… ¿habría dejado de amarla?

Decidió dejar de pensar en esas cosas porque sino las lágrimas que ahora estaban en sus ojos castaños saldrían en cualquier momento descontroladas.

No podía creer que Harry se hubiera olvidado de todo después de todo lo que habían vivido. Simplemente no podía haber pasado. Entonces pensó en algo, algo que le dio una pequeña esperanza. Quizá Harry no se había olvidado de nada y sólo le estaba jugando una broma, una broma de muy mal gusto, por lo que sin perder esa pequeña ilusión, preguntó haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para que la voz no se le quebrara:

-Harry…- su esfuerzo había sido en vano. La voz le salió tan quebrada que Harry dejó de sonreír como lo había estado haciendo para mirarla con esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban llenos de preocupación.- ¿recuerdas lo que íbamos a hacer hoy… juntos?

-¿Íbamos a hacer algo? Oh, no, no lo recuerdo. Pero Herms… ¿estás bien?

-¿No recuerdas lo que hicimos hace 7 días¿No recuerdas lo que hicimos ayer?- ignoró su pregunta acerca de como se encontraba… las preguntas de ella salían por sí solas. La pequeña esperanza se estaba desvaneciendo.- ¿No recuerdas nada?

-¡Claro que sí Herms!-respondió el moreno haciendo que la castaña suspirara aliviada- Ayer fuimos al despacho de Dumbledore los cuatro: Ginny, Ron, tú y yo porque tenía algo muy importante que decirnos con respecto a Voldemort. Luego, se quedaron ustedes dos solas y Ron y yo vinimos a la Sala Común a jugar ajedrez mágico y lo último que recuerdo es que después llegaron muy apuradas y todos nos fuimos a dormir.

En ese momento Hermione Granger pudo afirmar su teoría. Definitivamente, Harry se había olvidado de todo.

Esas palabras fueron para la castaña como si le hubieran abierto el pecho, sacado el corazón, estrujado en mil pedazos y devuelto a su sitio. El dolor que sentía le impedía respirar con normalidad y las lágrimas querían salir para expresar su angustia, pero no, no iba a hacerlo… por lo menos no enfrente de Harry, quien no tenía la culpa de que ella se hubiese enamorado de él.

Tenía ganas de salir corriendo hacia cualquier lugar que la hiciera olvidarse de él y de los sentimientos que ahora sentía, pero sabía que eso no podría ocurrir por más que quisiera, porque ella lo amaba y eso no iba a poder cambiarlo nunca. Además, estaba tan paralizada por la noticia devastadora y el dolor que sentía, que parecía como si sus pies estuvieran fijados al suelo de la Sala Común.

-Herms… ¿estás bien?- preguntó Harry agarrándola suavemente por los hombros al ver que la chica no reaccionaba- ¿me escuchas?

Claro que lo escuchaba, pero era como si no le saliera la voz. Quiso hablarle, quiso decirle que si lo escuchaba para que no se preocupara como lo estaba haciendo, pero su voz parecía no querer salir.

Entonces, decidió concentrarse en el tacto de los dedos de Harry sobre sus hombros, los suaves que eran sus manos cuando la acariciaban, y no pudo evitar pensar en cómo extrañaría sus caricias, sus tardes juntos, sus besos…

-N-no Harry- mintió por fin haciendo que este sonriera y no pudo evitar "evitar" sonreír (ya que sólo pudo formar una mueca). Como amaba a esa perfecta sonrisa que hacía que todo estuviera bien a pesar de poder estar en el Titanic a punto de hundirse- estoy bien pero… ¿p-podrías abrazarme? L-lo necesito… y mucho.

-Claro Herms– le respondió él, un poco sorprendido, posando sus manos en su espalda, haciendo que la joven pusiera sus manos en la cintura del moreno y descansara su cabeza en su pecho.

Se agarró fuertemente a él, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Quizá esa fuese una de las últimas veces que podría tenerlo de esa manera. Sentirlo tan cerca.

Las lágrimas querían brotar de sus ojos pero ella no iba a permitir que lo hicieran para preocupar a Harry y para no poder parar luego. El dolor vendría, ella lo sabía, pero por lo menos prefería pasar esos últimos minutos disfrutando de ese abrazo que ambos se estaban dando.

De repente sintió como el agarre que Harry ejercía sobre ella se debilitaba.

Una vez se hubieron separado, Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír tímidamente.

Harry tenía su vista fija en dónde estaba ella y la miraban con un amor tan verdadero que la hicieron recordar a _aquellos _días.

"_Quizá recuperó la memoria. Quizá ahora me…" _pensaba sin dejar de sonreír mientras sentía que el dolor que sentía en su pecho desaparecía… aunque volvió aún con más intensidad cuando se percató de que la mirada no era para ella si no para la pelirroja que tenía detrás.

Ginny se sentía incómoda por varias cosas: había interrumpido un abrazo entre su mejor amiga y su novio y además la mirada que Harry le estaba dando la ponía muy nerviosa.

Algo no estaba bien… si Harry estaba de novio con Hermione¿por qué la miraba de esa manera tan… intimidante?

-Perdón- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir tras ver la tristeza en los ojos de la castaña, para luego caminar rápidamente en dirección al cuadro de la dama gorda.

-¡Espera Ginny!- le dijo Harry acercándosele- ¿te acompaño a tu primera clase?

La pelirroja no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos. Miró a Harry que estaba sonriente con los ojos brillantes de una emoción repentina, luego a Hermione que los estaba mirando a Harry con los ojos tristes y vidriosos a causa de algunas lágrimas que estaban retenidas en sus ojos castaños, luego a Harry y a Hermione otra vez… Algo había pasado y tendría que averiguarlo tarde o temprano.

-Emm…. Herms¿vienes?- dijo Ginny viendo como la expresión de Harry se tornaba decepcionada, haciendo que su mejor amiga se pusiera más triste de lo que estaba.

-Mmm… n-no Ginny.- le respondió la castaña sin mirarla a los ojos- No me siento muy bien… creo que hoy no iré a clases. ¿Puedes decirle a los profesores H-harry?

Éste asintió sin mirarla, ya que estaba mirando a la pelirroja que pensaba _"¿Hermione no va a clases¿¡Qué diablos ha pasado entre ellos!?" _

-Mmm… está bien- dijo Ginny no muy convencida de la respuesta de la castaña- entonces si no vas a ir a clases,- su voz sonó sarcástica, por lo que siguió hablando antes de que amiga pudiera replicar- ¿nos vemos en el almuerzo?

-Si… eso creo- respondió mirando como Harry pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la pelirroja, que no podía evitar mirarlo incrédula, para luego irse por el retrato de la dama gorda.

Ni bien se hubieron ido, no pudo retener más las lágrimas.

_No será fácil,  
después de amarte tantas veces, olvidarte._

Se sentó devastada en el sillón más cercano porque sabía que no podría seguir en pie. El dolor se lo impedía.

Y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero ni se molestaba en secarlas. ¿Acaso importaba? Ya nada importaba… ¿Qué más daba la vida si Harry no estaba en ella? En realidad, si estaría, pero no de otro modo distinto al amistoso. Sólo sería su amigo, nada más. Ya no serían pareja. No recibiría los besos, abrazos y caricias de Harry… ya no tendría nada.

_Si aún al verte sólo quiero acariciarte,  
volver a amarte._

Además¿cómo haría para olvidar la semana más maravillosa de su vida¿Cómo lo haría? No pudo evitar que más lágrimas cayeran.

_No será fácil  
aparentar que entre tú y yo nada ha pasado  
si aún las huellas de tu amor no se han borrado.  
No será fácil._

Esa semana en la que su vida había cambiado completamente… En la que se sintió feliz a más no poder y en la que descubrió el amor…

_No será fácil  
abandonar esas memorias que has dejado.  
Acostumbrarme que lo nuestro ya ha pasado._

Y lo peor de todo era que ahora que los efectos se habían ido, Harry volvía a estar enamorado de Ginny. Y eso era lo que más le dolía.

Aún recordaba como Ginny la había observado con sus profundos ojos azules incrédulos, mientras ella lo único que había podido hacer era no mirarla a los ojos, ya que se había percatado de algo que la hacía ponerse aún más triste.

Había arruinado la relación de su mejor amiga con el hombre del cual ella estaba enamorada, Draco Malfoy.

Ahora que Harry volvía a estar enamorado de la pelirroja, seguramente haría todo por conquistarla y no la dejaría sola ni un instante, haciendo que las posibilidades de que su mejor amiga y el rubio tuvieran algo fueran nulas.

_No será fácil  
verte pasar y no poderte dar ni un beso.  
Mirar tus ojos y saber que no hay regreso,  
reconocer que a tu pasado pertenezco.  
No será fácil._

Por culpa de su estúpida poción, se había enamorado e ilusionado con su mejor amigo, lo cuál era un amor imposible… entonces no pudo evitar sentirse estúpida… ¿cómo había pensado que él podía amarla¿A _ella_¿Su mejor amiga? Eso sí que era estúpido… pero ella se lo había creído. Había caído en la red de los sentimientos y ahora por eso se sentía como se sentía. _"¡Eres una estúpida Hermione Granger!"_

Volvió a sollozar con tanto dolor que le pareció que lo que antes tenía por corazón se había reducido a polvo.

Aunque, lo peor de todo era que… ¿cómo haría para poder volver a ver a Harry a los ojos?

_No será fácil._

¿Cómo haría? Se llevó la mano a los ojos, pero ni los sentía. ¿Acaso importaba?

"_Tranquila Hermione" _le dijo una voz en su interior que ciertamente tenía la voz de un moreno cuyo nombre le provocaba un dolor que la destruía aún más… ¿Por qué se torturaba así? _"Tienes que seguir con tu vida…"_

"_¡JA!" _se respondió ella misma _"¡Cómo si eso fuera tan fácil viéndolo todos los días!"_

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba… no tendría por qué sufrir. Podría evitarlo lo que quedaba el resto del año y sólo lo vería en las clases… se ahorraría el dolor de verlo con Ginny y también el verle, el hablarle… aunque no sabía que dolía más… si realizar todas esas cosas o evitarlas.

Se quedó en ese sillón toda la mañana… pensando, llorando, sufriendo… a veces recordando la maravillosa semana que había pasado, aunque cada vez que lo hacía se reprendía mentalmente ya que había descubierto que eso no era otra cosa que hacía que el dolor la lastimara interiormente como si fuese una daga.

Se fijó en su reloj la hora y se dio cuenta de que faltaba 1 hora para el almuerzo.

Decidida a no ver a Harry, se paró y se miró en el espejo para ver cuán mal estaba su aspecto.

Tenía los ojos tremendamente rojos e hinchados y parecía como si fuera una muerta viva. Con la varita, se aplicó un hechizo para ocultar todos esos rastros que delataban su llanto. Nadie tendría que saber que había llorado.

Mientras se estaba arreglando, vio en su cuello el collar que Harry le había regalado y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no llorar.

"_Voy a tener que devolvérselo"_ pensó mientras lo movía entre sus dedos, recordando el día que Harry se lo había regalado, preguntándole si quería ser su novia… _"No puedo quedármelo."_

Se secó una lágrima silenciosa que corría por su mejilla y se metió dentro de la camisa el hermoso colgante.

Tras verse una última vez y comprobar que ya no quedaban rastros de que había llorado, salió de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

* * *

Notas de Autora: ¿Parece mentira que para hacer _eso_ tardara 26 días, no? Seguramente se habrán dado cuenta cuán grave es el producto de la falta de inspiración en mí xD En fin, espero que les haya gustado a pesar de ser uno de los capítulos más tristes de la historia por el momento. Pero yo avisé que Hermione no iba a tener unos días muy placenteros, y bueno, aquí recién han comenzado. 

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me ponen en favoritos, que agregan mis historias a sus favoritos, que me ponen en alertas y demas: **AtRaM Potter, paulina, Ennaira Skywalker, nAhOmI pOtTer, ioph, luckycharms2812, Yeslany, elisabetweasly, Dragon Heart, Soluna Mafloy G. **¡Mil gracias de verdad!

En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que ya voy a empezar a redactar!

-------

Por cierto, ESPACIO DE PUBLICIDAD:

**El Misterio de los Potter (**Con Flor

_En su séptimo año en Hogwarts, Harry descubrirá varias cosas: el amor y que no es hijo único, sino que tiene una hermana la cuál tambien está marcada por Lord Voldemort._

-------

Tambien tengo que agradecer a los 18 reviews que hemos tenido en aquella historia Muchisimas gracias! Y hoy les subo el capítulo 2, así que hoy es día de subidas xD

En fin, ahora si me voy.

Les mando un beso enorme y un abrazo fuerte!

harryherms.

P.D: proximamente, mi profile xD


	13. ¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas?

_29 de Marzo del 2008._

¡Felices Pascuas! Espero que hayan pasado una linda semana Santa y que el conejo les haya traído mucho chocolate. Pues, ¿cómo andan tanto tiempo? Yo ya había avisado que iba a actualizar dentro de poco. Cuando subí el sexto capítulo lo dije, porque ya tenía gran parte escrita y sólo me faltaba redondearlo para poder terminarlo.

Mientras lo iba escribiendo, descubrí que si quería ponerle todas las cosas que había pensado, sería más largo que todo el fic en sí; así que me decidí a agregar capítulos a la historia, o mejor dicho, a cortar por la mitad los que tengo pensados para no sacar cosas y demás.

Antes de irme, este capítulo va dedicado especialmente para una gran amiga; Eleh, gracias por tu ayuda y tus sinceras opiniones ;-) Te quiero!

Y también para quienes me dejaron Review y me agregaron a favoritos: nAhOmI pOtTeR, Dojiz, AtRaM Potter, Shura Dragon Fanel, Lily Jane Granger, briadsxs, Ennaira Skywalker, Poiki H-H, Alexavpb, Eleh, mar (gracias por leer "Una Navidad Especial"), goldenyandrak, So-Potter.

Muchas muchísimas gracias;

Y bueno... los dejo con la historia.

* * *

**Capítul****o 13: ¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas?**

Sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, Ron y Harry charlaban y reían animadamente como hacían siempre, mientras terminaban su comida.

Ginny desde que había bajado con Harry, no había probado bocado. Estaba esperando a que bajara Hermione, ya que no había ido a desayunar ni a ninguna de sus clases, cosa que le preocupaba.

Además, la actitud del moreno para con ella era muy extraña. La hicieron acordar a _aquellos_ días cuando Harry la miraba con ojos de enamorado… con los mismos ojos que lo miraba ella… Pero ahora todo había cambiado. Harry estaba enamorado de Hermione. Si, él lo estaba, porque sino no hubiese estado saliendo con ella de esa manera. Ella sabía que Harry no era de esos hombres que utilizaban a las mujeres y mucho menos lo haría con Hermione.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué la miraba y trataba así?

De vez en cuando, Harry la miraba y cuando sus ojos azules se encontraban con los esmeraldas de él, éste apartaba la mirada rápida y tímidamente sin poder esconder un pequeño rubor escarlata en sus mejillas.

"_¿Qué ha pasado?" _se preguntaba interiormente, viendo como su hermano se servía su tercer plato de patatas _"¿Qué habrá pasado entre Harry y Hermione para que hoy a la mañana ella estuviera con lágrimas en los ojos? Y aún peor, él sonriendo como si fuera Navidad. ¿Qué pasó?_

Aunque lo peor para ella había sido entrar al Gran Comedor al lado de Harry y ver como las miradas de los jóvenes curiosos se centraban en ellos. Sobretodo la fría mirada de Draco que no les sacó los ojos de encima hasta que se sentaron en su mesa. Y ella había sido tan cobarde… no se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos. Además, no se veían desde aquella noche en la que ella había salido corriendo porque se había acordado del plan de Dumbledore… encima de cobarde era idiota, porque no le había podido sacar nada de información. Cerró los ojos sintiendo como esa opresión que sentía en el pecho hace días volvía a invadirla. La verdad era que lo extrañaba… pero decidió alejarse de él por lo menos hasta darse cuenta de que su enamoramiento hacia él no era más que un capricho… aunque cuanto más lo pensaba menos se creía esa idea… ¡Para que seguir mintiéndose a ella misma! _"¡Yo lo amo!" _pensaba, y por un momento decidió girar su cabeza en dirección a Slytherin para verlo a él… al amor de su vida. Y ahí estaba, con sus ojos grises clavados en ella, que al verla se desviaron hacia otro lado con algo de tristeza. Ginny lo sabía.

- ¿Ginny?- le dijo la novia de Ron moviéndole el brazo suavemente- ¿estás bien?

- Oh, si- le dedicó una sonrisa falsa- por supuesto que sí. Pero no tengo hambre. Creo que me iré a la sala común a buscar a Hermione porque no la he visto.

- ¿Te acompaño? – preguntó Harry interrumpiendo la conversación y recibiendo por parte de Ron una mirada difícil de interpretar.

- No, gracias Harry- sonrió, quizá Harry extrañaba a Hermione y por eso quería acompañarla. Sonrió pensando aquello.- Ahora vuelvo.

- Oh, está bien- se lo notaba decepcionado y preocupado, pero siguió comiendo junto con Ron y su novia.

Rápidamente, se levantó de su asiento y salió del Gran Comedor. Podía sentir la fría mirada de Draco en su espalda, al igual que la verde de Harry, pero no se detuvo a mirarlos, porque sabría que no podría enfrentar ninguna de ellas.

Estaba caminando cuando vio a su mejor amiga bajando las escaleras.

Se acercó a ella llamándola, haciendo que Hermione parara.

- ¿Estás bien, Hermione?

- Si-respondió de modo indiferente, aunque sus ojos demostraban lo contrario y ella lo sabía- ¿Por qué habría de estar…?

- ¿Qué pasó con Harry?- preguntó, aunque se arrepintió tras haberlo dicho. Hermione la miraba con los ojos llenos de una tristeza indescriptible… nunca la había visto tan devastada como hasta entonces. Se secó una lágrima que caía silenciosamente y tras unos segundos de silencio dijo ...

- Nno…nno…nno ha pasado…-pero entonces, se dio media vuelta y rápidamente volvió corriendo a subir las escaleras.

- ¡Hermione, espera!-gritaba Ginny, corriendo detrás de ella.

La castaña corría en dirección a la Sala Común de Gryffindor mientras rompía a llorar otra vez, Ginny lo sabía; podía escucharla. Ni bien llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda, ésta al verla ni siquiera le preguntó la contraseña y la dejó pasar. Cuando lo hizo, se volvió a sentar en el sillón para volver a repetir lo que había hecho hace minutos antes.

Ginny se acercó silenciosamente a ella y la abrazó sin decir nada. Esperó a que su amiga pudiese calmarse para preguntarle. No sabía que diablos había pasado con Harry, y ahora era el momento de que su amiga le contase.

Tras varios minutos, la castaña comenzó a calmarse.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor ahora? – le preguntó Ginny mientras terminaba de secarse algunas lágrimas.

- Si… gracias, Ginny. Eres una gran amiga…

- No hay de qué, Herms, para eso estamos las amigas- le dijo, haciendo que la castaña sonriera.- Pero dime… ¿qué pasó con Harry? Porque hace una semana estaban perfectamente y hoy se levantó y… _"Parece enamorado de mí" _está cambiado. ¿No?

- Ginny… lo que pasó fue que… una de mis pesadillas se hizo realidad. – Suspiró y siguió- ¿te acuerdas del plan de Dumbledore? –la pelirroja asintió mientras volvía a recordar lo de ella y Malfoy…- La poción que yo hice por equivocación la había tomado Harry y entonces "se enamoró" de mi. Yo… yo pensé que en verdad me amaba… pensé que cuando se acabaran los efectos todo seguiría siendo igual… pero me equivoqué. Ni bien se hubieron ido, el perdió memoria de todo lo ocurrido en esta última semana y sólo recuerda lo que pasó antes de ir al despacho de Dumbledore. Y ahora… todo vuelve a ser como antes: yo su mejor amiga y nada más, tú su "enamorada"…

- No, Hermione, el no me ama. Por favor, no llores… sabes que Harry te…

- No, Ginny-le dijo mientras volvía a secarse algunas lágrimas – era todo una mentira. Una farsa. Y todo por esa estúpida poción… Ahora, estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo y además arruiné lo que podía pasar entre tú y Malfoy…

- En eso te equivocas. Eso lo arruiné yo.

- Oh, Ginny…- y entonces ambas se quedaron en silencio. Tan sólo se escuchaba el viento azotando la ventana de la Sala Común y algunas pequeñas gotitas de lluvia que empezaban a caer. Hermione seguía secándose algunas lágrimas que no lograba contener, aunque ahora no era la única; Ginny también lo hacía.

- Igual, no te preocupes – rompió el silencio la pelirroja – era de esperarse que lo mío con Malfoy no pudiese ser… aunque ahora… ¿cómo hago para olvidarlo? Porque lamentablemente, me enamoré. ¡Y todo por este estúpido plan!- entonces dio un sonoro golpe en el apoyabrazos del sofá.

- La verdad… yo soy la menos… indicada para decirte como… porque yo también debo hacerlo… aunque no sé cómo… -decía la castaña tratando de consolarla- aunque lo que sí sé es que… voy a tratar de evitar a Harry todo lo posible. Eso… no me hará tan mal, después de todo. Lo mejor para olvidarle va a ser que no lo vea por un largo tiempo…

- Pero Hermione, tú no puedes hacer eso.- la contradijo seriamente la pelirroja, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos azules- Ni tú ni Harry podrían seguir si no se tuviesen el uno al otro… Quizá que tengas razón y que ahora sean amigos, pero no por eso él no te quiere.

Tú siempre has sido la mujer más importante en su vida, incluso cuando yo fui su novia. Siempre estuviste en ese lugar y debo admitirte… que cuando estaba con Harry y me gustaba… a veces eso me ponía celosa. No digas que es absurdo, porque no lo es. Cuando me gustaba Harry, había veces que pensaba que estaba conmigo por lástima, por ser la hermana de su mejor amigo, por ser la niña ilusionada que soñaba casarse con el héroe del mundo mágico; porque a fin de cuentas, siempre hablaba de ti y todo su mundo giraba alrededor de ti. Es más, puedo poner mis manos en el fuego diciendo que si tratas de evitar a Harry… va a ser peor que el si no lo evitas; tanto para ti como para él.

- ¡Ya lo sé, Ginny! ¡Para mí si que sería algo terrible! Pero… no puedo vivir amándolo en secreto… tengo que olvidarlo… y quizá de esa manera… pueda hacerlo…

- Está bien, haz como quieras… pero, ¿y si te pide tu ayuda para algo? ¿le vas a mentir siempre que lo haga? ¿vas a inventar excusas siempre?

- ¡No lo sé, Ginny! Por favor… no me lo hagas más difícil. Sólo voy a tratar…- PLAF, PLAF, PLAF. Cada vez llovía más fuerte y comenzaban a escucharse ruidos de los alumnos que subían a sus Salas Comunes. Hermione estaba segura de que Harry vendría, así que trató de quitarse los rastros que tenía su rostro tras todo lo que había llorado y comenzó a preparar algunas de sus cosas para lo que tenía que hacer.

La pelirroja, que también estaba haciendo lo mismo, le dijo…

- Hermione, no comiste nada. Necesitas alimentarte…

- Eso es lo de menos ahora, Ginny. Además, me tengo que juntar con la chica de 5º con la que estuve ayer para terminar la poción Amortentia…- y ahí se acordó de que Harry también debería terminarla, pero con aquella Amy. No pudo evitar que aquella horrorosa punzada la invadiera de vuelta; los celos la podían aún. Pero… ¿cómo le diría a Harry? Porque seguramente éste no se acordaría ya que se había olvidado todo lo ocurrido la semana pasada… Igualmente, o Ginny o Ron podrían decirle, pero…

Entonces, el objeto de sus pensamientos ingresó a la Sala. Al verlas, sonrió y entró seguido de Ron y su novia, quienes tenían sus manos entrelazadas.

Pronto la sala común estaba repleta de alumnos.

- Hola Hermione, Hola Ginny- dijo Harry observando a las muchachas.

- Hola Harry- respondió Ginny, mientras que Hermione evitaba por todos los medios mirar al moreno a los ojos.

- Herms… ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Harry mientras intentaba ayudarla.

- No me ayudes, Harry, yo puedo. Y si, estoy bien, pero debo irme.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó, ahora con preocupación en sus ojos verdes.

-No –contestó ella aún evitando sus ojos.- Nos vemos. Por cierto,-dijo a pasos de salir de la estancia,- hoy tienes que terminar tu trabajo de la poción Amortentia con Amy, Amy Manders- no pudo evitar que su voz sonara recelosa, así que suspiró y luego dijo- lo recuerdas, ¿no?

- ¿Trabajo? ¿Con Amy? ¿Qué Amy?- decía el moreno mirando a Ron y a la espalda de Hermione, ya que ésta seguía sin mirarlo, buscando una explicación. Ron lo miró como si fuese un _excreguto_ de cola explosiva y dijo…

- Pero Harry, ¿CÓMO que no lo recuerdas? ¡Estuviste con Amy Manders! ¡Una de las chicas más lindas de Hogwarts.. ¡AUCH! Pero no tanto como mi novia- agregó mientras se sobaba el brazo donde había recibido por parte de Evanna un codazo bien Gryffindor.- Además fue ayer, hermano.

- ¿Cómo va a ser ayer, Ron? –le respondió Harry, y Hermione ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse… Ron no sabía nada acerca de la poción y quizá tratando de hacerle acordar a Harry de lo ocurrido dijera algo de su noviazgo entre Harry y ella… y eso no podía ocurrir. Ni siquiera quería pensarlo.-Ron, ayer fue el día en que nos juntamos con Dumbledore, ¿no lo recuerdas? ¿De qué trabajo me estás hablando? Además, falta una semana para tener pociones.

- Harry-decía Ron tratando de contener la risa, haciendo que a Hermione se le pusieran los pelos de punta, pero aún sin moverse. No podía hacerlo.- ¿Qué clase de broma es ésta?

- No, Ron, tú que broma me estás haciendo.

- Hermione.. -comenzó el pelirrojo rodando los ojos mientras la hacía voltearse, teniendo así que ver al moreno, aunque no pudo mantenerle la mirada y bajó la vista.- ¿Por qué no le explicas a Harry lo ocurrido, o mejor, por qué no le dices que ya termine con la broma?

- ¡Pero es enserio, Ron! ¡No estoy bromeando!

El bullicio anterior se había reducido a silencio... un silencio tan tenso como el ambiente que los rodeaba. Todos estaban centrados en el trío de oro.

- Ron…-comenzó Hermione en un tono de voz tan bajo que el pelirrojo no pudo oírla.

- ¡Harry, ahora me vas a decir que no te acuerdas cuando te pegué el otro día!

- ¿Me pegaste Ron? ¿Por qué?

- Ron… -dijo ahora Hermione en un tono más elevado, aunque el pelirrojo volvió a ignorarla, y tras una risa sarcástica que hizo molestar al moreno, decir:

- ¡Vamos, Harry! ¡No me vas a decir también que te olvidaste…

- ¡Ron…!

- …de cuando enfrente de todo Hogwarts besaste a Hermione!- pero el pelirrojo la había ignorado y ahora el error ya estaba hecho.

Hermione comenzó a sentir sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y sabría que no podría retenerlas por mucho tiempo, no enfrente de él, a quién ni siquiera se había animado a ver su reacción.

La sala común estaba en silencio… todas las miradas clavadas en ellos, primero en Harry, que miraba a Hermione sin poder ocultar su confusión, y luego a ésta, quién miraba a Ron con la mirada cargada de furia… aunque los que la conocían, como Ginny que también miraba a su propio hermano de la misma manera que la castaña, sabían que estaban llenos de tristeza.

Harry aún seguía con la mandíbula abierta de par en par… era imposible. ¿Él besando a Hermione? ¿Su mejor amiga? ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Pero aún peor… ¿por qué no podía recordar nada?

* * *

Y bueno... alguien más también tenía que comenzar a sufrir; en el próximo capítulo se van a enterar.

Dudas, opiniones, críticas constructivas, saludos, comentarios, y todo lo que se les pueda ocurrir, ya saben: me lo dejan en un review :-)

Un beso fuerte a todos, pero en especial a **Eleh,** a** Ennaira Skywalker,** a** AtRaM Potter** y a otras personitas que ahora no se me vienen a la cabeza; pero que siguen al fic más o menos desde que empezó y que casi siempre me dejan review. Muchísimas gracias ;-) Ahora si me voy. Cuídense mucho. Harryherms.


	14. Aún no lo recuerdo

**_Capítulo 14_**

La expresión del rostro de Harry no se la olvidaría nunca.

No le importó el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en esos momentos, los estúpidos tartamudeos de Ron, el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, las lágrimas que luchaban por salir... no le importó nada más que él, sólo él; que con aquella expresión ya le había dicho todo, toda la verdad, la más cruel.

Nunca la había amado.

Cuando los ojos verdes de él se enfocaron en ella, interrogándola, observándola, casi con decepción, no pudo mantenerle la mirada. Sólo se dio la vuelta y salió por el retrato.

Al darse cuenta de que ya no podían verla, comenzó a correr.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, así como tampoco las curiosas miradas de los demás.

Ella sólo corría, piso por piso, pasillo por pasillo. No sabía a dónde iba, pero lo único que quería era que aquél día en el que Harry había tomado la poción nunca hubiese existido, que aquél beso nunca hubiese sido dado, que no se hubiera enamorado de él.

Pero todo eso si había ocurrido y no podía cambiarse.

Aunque lo que más tristeza le daba era lo inevitable; toda amistad entre Harry y ella se había perdido.

* * *

Harry no sabía que hacer, qué decir, qué creer.

Seguía mirando el lugar en el que minutos antes Hermione había estado parada.

Era imposible… ¿él besando… a Hermione? ¿¡Su mejor amiga!?

Miró a su pelirrojo amigo. Necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba saber por qué la había besado, por qué todo lo ocurrido la semana anterior no podía recordarlo… ¿por qué no lo recordaba?

Sintió su cicatriz arder y cerró los ojos. Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era ver lo que Voldemort pensaba. Trató de fijar su mente en otras cosas… "Vamos, Harry, tienes que concentrarte." Le dijo la voz de su mejor amiga en su cabeza.

Hermione… necesitaba aclarar las cosas con ella. Pero sabía que no podría ir ahora y decirle "Hermione, yo no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó. Sinceramente, eres mi mejor amiga, pero… nada más" no sólo porque no sabía como hacerlo, sino también porque algo en su persona, en su rostro, en sus ojos castaños, le demostraba que se sentía triste por algo, aunque estaba seguro de que se sentía así por todo lo que estaban viviendo. Entonces, varias cosas se le pasaron por la mente: ¿La habría él besado sin ella quererlo y por eso no quería ni mirarlo al rostro? ¿Sería por eso que Ron lo habría golpeado? ¿Habría lo vivido la última semana arruinado su relación de amistad con su mejor amiga?

Cerró los ojos con más fuerza. Se recriminaría toda la vida si ocurriese eso.

No podía ni pensarlo.

Se dio la media vuelta en dirección a la habitación de chicos de 7º, con un montón de interrogantes sin respuesta, rememorando lo ocurrido.

Ni bien llegó a la pequeña estancia, se acostó en su cama, mirando al techo. Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar algo… necesitaba recordar… pero por más que lo intentara e intentara, su mente seguía en blanco. _"¡Maldita sea!"_ pensó, frustrado. Todos sus intentos eran vanos, no podía recordar nada.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo dolor en el puente de la nariz.

Nada.

Sólo el recuerdo de él y Ron jugando al ajedrez mágico en la Sala Común.

Enojado consigo mismo, se puso boca abajo, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Tendría que hablar con Hermione… tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo. Aunque no sabía lo que debería decirle.

Sabía que ella era la única que podría ayudarlo a recordar, ella era la única…

Se sentó de golpe.

Ya sabía lo que tendría que hacer para recuperar su memoria, y Hermione era la única que podía ayudarlo. _"¿Quién más si no?_

_Aunque no será nada fácil."_

La alegría de segundos antes se esfumó de repente. La cabeza le dolía montones, y sentía que le lloraban los ojos.

Decidió que no era una buena idea ir a buscarla en esos momentos, ya era tarde y pronto sería la cena, además de que por un lado, lo que menos quería era encontrarse con ella, aunque por el otro, se moría de ganas por hacerlo.

Volvió a acostarse, y pensando en lo que le diría a Hermione y su idea para recobrar la memoria, no se dio cuenta cuando se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Lloraba, sólo lloraba.

Se encontraba en el claro del bosque prohibido de su sueño, donde Harry la llevaba.

Estaba en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las piernas, recordando lo ocurrido.

Los recuerdos pasaban como imágenes por su cabeza, lastimándola aún más, hiriéndola.

Estaba enojadísima con Ronald… aunque, debía comprenderlo. Era su error; el no sabía nada del plan, de su equivocación, no sabía nada de nada, y ella no podía culparlo.

Lloró aún más mientras volvía a recordar la mirada que Harry le había dado antes de irse por el retrato.

¡Cómo deseaba en esos momentos que se la tragara la tierra! _"¿No sería así mucho más fácil?",_ pensó.

Se abrazó más a sí misma cuando el frío de la noche que se avecinaba le erizó la piel. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro, ahora colorado y no sólo por el frío. Los últimos rayos solares cubrían los árboles de aquél claro, demostrando así que terminaría de anochecer en cualquier momento.

Pero, ¿qué importaba? ¿Qué mierda importaba ahora?

Golpeó la tierra en claro signo de frustración y aún llorando se dejó caer en el frío y áspero suelo. Se sentía tan mal… ¿cómo haría para poder seguir sin la amistad de Harry? ¿Cómo haría para evitarlo? ¿CÓMO HARÍA?

Siguió llorando mientras la culpa comenzaba a invadirla. Por culpa de sus equivocaciones, ya no era su mejor amiga, por su culpa, nunca podría volver a ver a Harry como sólo un mejor amigo. Todo por su culpa, y eso además de hacerla sentir pésimo, la hacía sentirse como una estúpida.

Volvió a llorar, tanto o más penosamente que antes. El claro, ahora que la noche había hecho su aparición, tenía un aspecto tan aterrador como se lo veía siempre desde las cálidas habitaciones del castillo.

Hermione ya casi no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse. Los últimos días había llorado tanto que se sentía exhausta.

Cerró los ojos intentando reprimir más de las lágrimas que querían salir y borrar aquellas imágenes de su mente. El frío la estaba congelando y aunque algo en su interior, su parte racional, le exigía que se levantara y se fuera, no podía hacerlo.

_"Ya nada importa"_.

De pronto escuchó un ruido que la hizo abrir levemente sus castaños ojos, abnegados en lágrimas.

Como buena bruja que era –cosa que ahora dudaba, y mucho- con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, aún acostada, buscó en sus bolsillos su varita. Impresionada por haber parado de llorar (aunque estaba segura que su rostro la delataba) y por haberse podido sentar sobre el frío suelo, se reprendió a si misma por habérsela olvidado en la Sala Común.

El ruido volvió a escucharse de vuelta, esta vez más cerca.

Hermione trató de distinguir aquél sonido, pero el cansancio y el dolor que sentía –tanto externo como interno- le hicieron imposible la tarea.

Por un momento pensó en el sueño, en Voldemort, aunque recordó que estaba en Hogwarts. Pero si ya se había infiltrado una vez, ¿no podría hacerlo…?

Volvió a escuchar el sonido.

Estaba desprotegida, sin varita, en el bosque prohibido, exhausta, dolorida y congelada. Pero no importaba.

Se acostó otra vez cuando el mismo sonido volvía a escucharse, deseando con todo su ser que aquella persona tan importante para ella apareciera y la sacara de ahí.

_"Harry."_

El sonido fue imperceptible, pero bastó para que ella volviera a cerrar los ojos. No se dio cuenta de que unos enormes brazos la agarraron ni bien cayó rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Al despertar, se vio en un lugar muy familiar.

Los azulejos y las sábanas blancas, los medicamentos y pociones, fueron algunas de las cosas que le hicieron percatarse de que se encontraba en la enfermería.

Se sentó y se dio cuenta que la cabeza le dolía montones.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí si ayer se encontraba en el claro del bosque prohibido?

Ahora que podía pensar con mayor claridad – aunque no tanto- se sentía una reverenda estúpida por su comportamiento.

Justo cuando decidía levantarse, apareció la enfermera Madam Pomfrey, quien además de darle una poción para el malestar en su cabeza y revisarla, dijo que fue Hagrid quien la había llevado hasta allí y luego de reprenderla por estar en el bosque prohibido a tan altas horas, le dijo también que Hagrid le había pedido que lo visitara cuando pudiera irse de la enfermería.

- Sepa, señorita Granger, que deberé informarle a la jefa de su casa, la profesora McGonagall, el hecho de que una alumna de Gryffindor estuviese en el bosque prohibido y aún peor, considerando que estamos en período de guerra, en el bosque que, como su nombre lo indica, está prohibido para los estudiantes –dijo la enfermera antes de que la castaña se retirara- aunque creo debe saberlo ya que es una prefecta, ¿o me equivoco?

- No, no se equivoca usted, Madam Pomfrey, sé que debe decírselo, y no me opongo. Pero lo único que quiero pedirle es que, por favor, no le diga nada de que estuve en la enfermería ni a Ron ni a… Harry.- Suspiró tratando de mostrarse indiferente. Seguramente, si McGonagall le decía algo a alguno de ellos (sobretodo a Harry) tendría que verlos y explicarles, y no sentía ni las ganas ni mucho menos ánimos para hacerlo.- Por favor, se lo ruego. Dígaselo a la profesora, yo sé que ella podrá entenderme.

- Está… bien, señorita Granger,- dijo la anciana enfermera mirándola con una de sus cejas levantadas, visiblemente confundida- cuente con mi palabra. Ahora, por favor retírese y no olvide visitar a Hagrid, porque aunque desconozca sus motivos para ocultarles la verdad a sus amigos, él _sí_ puede hacerlo, él sí puede contarles lo que le ocurrió ayer.- Hermione abrió sus ojos como platos, y tras despedirse de la enfermera, salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la cabaña de su semi-gigante amigo.

* * *

Transpirado, gritando, jadeando y asustado, así fue como se despertó Harry.

Se dirigió al baño donde se lavó el rostro, recordando el sueño. Éste había sido uno que nunca antes había tenido.

Todo comenzaba con él y Hermione acostados, en el sofá de la sala común de Gryffindor. Los besos recibidos habían sido tan reales, que sintió como si verdaderamente Hermione le hubiese besado. Se llevó una mano a su boca, pensando si eso en verdad alguna vez había pasado. Luego, ambos se dirigían a un claro del bosque prohibido, ya que en el sueño él tenía un regalo para Hermione.

El regalo era una pequeña orquesta nocturna que tras unos momentos, se convertía en Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Se producía una pelea, en la que Bellatrix lanzaba a Hermione un Crucio, que le hizo a Harry sentir un dolor desgarrador, y luego, él moría. Y allí terminaba todo.

Se preguntó el motivo de aquel sueño… extrañamente coincidía con la relación –la que supuestamente hubo- entre él y Hermione. ¡Ni siquiera sabía por qué soñaba cosas con ella! Pero llegó a la conclusión de que había soñado aquello debido a la situación que estaban viviendo. Así que dejando de darle vueltas al asunto y tras ver su reloj – eran las 7 de la mañana- decidió irse con rumbo hacia el Gran Comedor, esperando no encontrarse con nadie: ni con Ron, ni con Evanna, ni con Ginny…

Ginny.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, sabía por qué había estado tan evasiva: seguramente, porque él había estado con su mejor amiga en una relación que él no podía recordar, era obvio que era por eso que quizá lo evitaba, o incluso quizá también lo evadía para no empeorar las cosas, o quizá también porque ya no lo quería.

Sacudió la cabeza, eso último no podía ocurrir, porque él sí la quería.

Aquella afirmación sonó tan débil que hasta él mismo se sorprendió. "_Bueno, por lo menos me gusta_"

Trató por unos instantes más en convencerse de que sí la quería, igual que_ antes_, pero fue en vano.

Así que, pensando en eso, en Hermione y la situación entre ambos, en no encontrarse con nadie, en el sueño y en lo hambriento que estaba, salió de su habitación, sin imaginarse en ningún momento que en la cabaña de Hagrid una castaña estuviese hablando de él.

* * *

- Oh, Hermione, no llores,- le decía el semigigante dándole palmadas en la espalda, tan fuertes que el torso de Hermione cada vez que recibía una se iba para adelante por el impacto, por lo que prefirió seguir el consejo.- lo lamento por ti. Y también por Harry. Supongo que debe estar muy confundido considerando que no recuerda nada de lo que vivió en la última semana.

- Si, Hagrid. No sabes que mal me siento… ¡y ahora por culpa… de esa estúpida poción… ya no puedo ser más su amiga! ¿Sabes lo que es eso para mí?

- Tranquila Hermione, -volvió a decir Hagrid sirviéndole una taza de té mientras ella se secaba algunas lágrimas.- aunque sabes perfectamente al igual que yo que, si tú lo dejas, si tú dejas de ser su amiga, Harry ya no será el mismo. Ni tú tampoco. Entiendo el por qué quieres hacerlo, y te comprendo, pero si comienzas a evitar a Harry… tanto tú como él no podrán seguir, no sin el otro. Y esto te lo digo como amigo de ambos que soy.

Estuviste a su lado durante siete años, vivieron tantas aventuras juntos, buenas como malas, pasaron por tantos momentos… no, no y no. Definitivamente, ninguno de los dos podrá seguir sin el otro.

- ¡Lo sé, Hagrid! ¿Pero qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me haga la indiferente? ¿Qué haga como si nada hubiese pasado? ¡NO PUEDO! ¡Lo… lo amo, y ya no **puedo** ser sólo su mejor amiga! ¡No puedo! Maldita sea… -dijo mientras volvía a llorar.

Hagrid sólo atinó a abrazarla, y no fue hasta que se calmó que la soltó.

- Está bien, Hermione. Respetaré tu opinión, así como tampoco les diré sobre lo ocurrido ayer.

- Gracias, Hagrid. Eres un gran amigo- le dijo para luego abrazarlo otra vez.

- No hay de qué, Hermione. Y recuerda lo que te dije una vez cuando estabas en segundo, no quiero que mi Hermione llore. – Ella asintió con una sonrisa, que su semigigante amigo respondió al instante. – Ahora ve a desayunar que estás demasiado pálida.

- No tengo mucha hambre… está bien, ahora voy- agregó tras ver como Hagrid le observaba mientras la acompañaba hacia la puerta. – Y de nuevo, gracias Hagrid.

El semigigante le sonrió y abrió la puerta, dejando ver a un moreno a punto de golpearla con sus nudillos.

- Hola Hagrid, ho… hola, Hermione- dijo sonriente, aunque Hermione podía notar en sus ojos, aquellos que tanto amaba en secreto, la incomodidad y nerviosismo que le producía estar frente a ella.

- Adiós Hagrid.- dijo saliendo y pasando bruscamente por el lado de Harry, sin atreverse a mirarlo siquiera. Sabía que si lo hacía, terminaría llorando y no, no podía. Mucho menos en frente de él.

Lo conocía tanto… podía sentir su verde mirada clavada en ella, pero era mejor así.

Y fue en esos momentos que ella al fin lo decidió; Hermione Granger evitaría por todos los medios encontrarse, hablar, o siquiera ver a Harry Potter.

* * *

Luego de visitar a Hagrid, el moreno no se cruzó a Hermione en ningún otro momento del día, excepto en la cena. Él entró al Gran Salón y se dirigió a la mesa de los leones. Hermione se encontraba allí y cuando se percató de su presencia, sin terminar su plato y sin mirarlo a los ojos, se fue con la excusa de que debía hacer deberes.

Él, conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que había mentido; es más, estaba seguro de que ya debía tener hechos hasta los de la semana entrante.

Pero como decía el dicho, "mañana será otro día"... mañana él le hablaría, y le diría su idea para recobrar la memoria, pues aún no recordaba nada.

Por lo que decidió cenar e irse a dormir, sin pensar que volvería a tener la misma pesadilla con Voldemort, él y Hermione.

* * *

**26 de Julio de 2008**

**N/A : **Pensé que este capítulo no lo subiría nunca... Hace bastante que lo tengo redactado, y es más, iba a seguirlo. Pero preferí dejarlo ahí. Ahora eso sí, **FALTAN 2 CAPÍTULOS PARA TERMINAR LA HISTORIA.**

Ya tengo el final de _"Todo Por una Poción"_ en mi mente... ¡pensar que hace casi un año y medio que empecé con esta historia y ya se termina! En fin, no creo que tenga epílogo, pero no va a pasar de los 16 capítulos. Eso lo aseguro.

Con respecto al capítulo, pudimos ver como Hermione quedó tras Harry haber perdido la memoria, por decirlo de alguna manera. Aún faltan varias cosas por averiguar, como que pasa entre Draco y Ginny, cuál es la idea de Harry para recobrar la memoria, cómo va a hacer Hermione para evitar a Harry (cosa que implica un problema, porque si ella lo evita le va a complicar la existencia a Harry para tratar de acercársele), o qué sucederá con ese sueño... En fin, me gustaría leer en sus reviews lo que opinan ;-)

Gracias a todos los que dejaron su opinión en el cap anterior: **AtRaM Potter, Alexavpb, Eleh, NTde Lupin, So-Potter, Px-juan-Px, -KO407-, Mac.,** y sobretodo a **Melcofe**, que yo sé que sus 'sigue' eran con la mejor intención del mundo.

Así que sólo me quedan dos capítulos y mi otra historia, "_El Misterio de los Potter_", que también será actualizada dentro de poco.

En lo que a mí respecta, todo bien. Ahora estoy en las tan esperadas vacaciones de invierno, así que eso va a implicar también un adelanto en las redacciones ;-)

Bueno, eso es todo. Cuídense mucho y sobretodo, gracias por estar ahí para leerme, dejar reviews, etc.

Harryherms


End file.
